Behind the Klaine
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: Little moments I'd picture Kurt and Blaine having after the Season 3 episodes. Also, a character study on both Kurt and Blaine.  Kurt CoBlaine fluff, kluddles, klisses, and some smut.  Sequel Posted!
1. Prologue: The Purple Piano Project

**AN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**A character study on Kurt and Blaine's relationship and the people themselves through the deration of season 3; more specifically, the end of the episodes. Cannon, for now, but may change as episodes come out…**

**R&R!**

**P.S: Notice, the abbreviation for this fiction would be BtK, which kind of looks like B+K! See, there's a method to my madness :D Also, the prologue is right after "The Purple Piano Project". I felt that episode was a prologue to season 3, so it's the prologue of the story!**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry.**

_Prologue: The Purple Piano Project_

Ever sense Blaine was little he'd been obsessed with schedules.

He always planned big days _months_ in advance and even had daily schedules so he knew what he was doing at all times. He even planned his relaxation time, and usually there wasn't very much of it.

It had been how his father raised him, and now it was just how he was; except when he was with Kurt, that is.

It was almost like Kurt's sole purpose in life was to interrupt Blaine's plans, ever sense they'd met on that staircase what seemed like a million years ago. He would randomly call with set ups for coffee dates (and later, other dates too) only hours or sometimes minutes in advance when they were together.

Blaine didn't really mind this as much as one might think, despite his teasing that Kurt was going to drive him insane with all his spontaneous-ness. Especially not now, sitting between Kurt's legs while said countertenor absentmindedly twirled Blaine's curls around his figures, his other arm wrapped protectively around the shorter males waist as a movie they'd seen a hundred times played in the background.

Blaine had planned to go home right after his first day at McKinley, try to talk to his father only to be ignored as was custom, then call Kurt (if Kurt wasn't busy, that is), before doing homework and going to bed after texting Kurt 'goodnight'.

He had been much more tired than he'd anticipated though, having forgotten the routines and overall insanity of public school, having only thought about Kurt and him when transferring. He hadn't felt at all like going home to be ignored because he loved Kurt; he just felt like sleeping, preferably cuddled up with his boyfriend.

Kurt had taken one look at him and just seemed to _know, _grabbing Blaine's hand and silently pulling him into his Navigator and driving them to the Hummel-Hudson's, holding Blaine's hand and gently rubbing his thumb against the golden-eyed boy's knuckles the whole time.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine mumbled, eyes half-closed, wanting to drown in this feeling of comfort and love, here in Kurt's arms.

Blaine let out a content sigh when Kurt dropped a kiss on the top of his head and replied "I love you too" with so much warmth and sincerity Blaine wanted to cry.

This was way he'd transferred, this feeling of safety and love; the knowledge that no matter how bitchy or riled Kurt got, he'd always take care of him.

Blaine wanted at least one more year of that feeling, though the apprehension of Kurt's graduation looming constantly over him.

'_And then he'll leave to New York and I'll be alone again.' _His thoughts whispered dangerously.

The dark haired boy turned slightly so he could nuzzle his face into Kurt's warm chest.

In response Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's waist, running his fingers soothingly across the younger boys scalp.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered after a while to his nearly asleep boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, cracking one eye open to peer up at Kurt's beautiful blue-green orbs.

"I have no idea what movie we're watching right now."

Blaine could help but smile. "Me either." He admitted.

They both laughed the force of which nearly knocking Kurt on his back, much to Blaine's amusement.

And then Kurt was kissing him, and feeling of total rightness settled over them both. Blaine relished in the feel of the soft yet firm lips covering his, moving gently in sync with his own.

When they broke apart, Kurt rested their forehead together, making Blaine shiver slightly at the feel of Kurt's breath ghosting over his lips.

"I wish we could be like this forever" Blaine thought aloud softly, as though talking too loud would shatter the peaceful moment.

"Be like what, baby?" Kurt wondered just as quietly. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the pet name, a wonderful feeling blooming in his chest.

"Just…" Blaine trailed off, unable to think of a word to rightly describe something so perfect. "Never leave, Kurt." He finished lamely.

'_Shit! Now Kurt's going to think I'm desperate and clingy and he'll break up with me and-'_

Kurt kissed him out of his thoughts, replacing Blaine's worry with the taste of coffee and liquorish and something just uniquely _Kurt. _

"Didn't I tell you?" Kurt asked softly, both arms wrapped around his boyfriend now. "I'll never say goodbye to you."

And just like that, everything was as it should be, and Blaine felt his worry slowly ebbing away; for now at least.


	2. Chapter 1: I Am Unicorn

**AN: I don't own! Dwarf on the dark-side of the moon with lightning shooting out of its boobs; strike me down if I've ever claimed otherwise!**

…

**Well, I'm still alive, so here's your chapter :D**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry.**

_Chapter 1: I Am Unicorn_

Kurt was upset.

Blaine was just as gay as he was, and they were practically _begging _him to be Tony? How was _that _fair?

Yes, his boyfriend _was _absolutely fabulous; he had definitely nailed '_Something's Coming' _right on the head, but when Kurt sang '_I Am the Greatest Star!' _he had, quote '_owned that song like his prison bitch'. _He twirled sai swords for GaGa's sake!

Kurt hadn't even realized he was still standing in the middle of the hallway a few minutes after school had ended until Blaine nearly crashed into him.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed happily, before a nervous expression crossed his face.

Kurt knew Blaine was, surprisingly, more emotional than he was.

If Kurt was even a little upset, he cried. If he was slightly angry, he charged like a bull head on to face his problems.

Blaine, on the other hand, was much more sensitive, but was a hell of a lot better at hiding it. If something upset him, it was likely no one would be able to tell until it became too much and Blaine was blowing up from some little thing that he didn't even care about. Dating him for months and being his best friend for longer had taught Kurt to know the signs though.

They stood there a moment in silence, the nervousness and fear in Blaine's eyes never leaving, making Kurt's heart sink.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt asked, his own anger and jealousy momentarily forgotten as he took both Blaine's hands in his, knowing that Blaine was a very touchy-feely person because it's how he was best comforted.

It was like a switch had been flipped.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I tried, I never even asked to-I just-I didn't know how to say no-" Blaine started babbling, moving his hands out of Kurt's to start twiddling his thumbs nervously. "They just seemed so desperate and-it's not like I'll one hundred percent get it-I know we agreed on-Kurt, I'm sorry, I love you, but-"

Kurt leaned down slightly to plant on soft kiss on Blaine's lips, cupping Blaine's face in his hand, silencing him. He hated seeing Blaine so stressed. It killed him to know Blaine was hurting about anything.

"Calm down." The older said firmly, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb. Blaine sighed, leaning into the touch, his own hands absently moving to sit on Kurt's narrow waist. "What's got you so worked up?" he asked more gently, his heart breaking at the terror in the shorter male's hazel eyes.

Blaine visibly gulped, taking a hesitant step closer to his love. "I-I just auditioned, for 'West Side Story'. I told them I only wanted to be Bernardo or Officer Krupke, like we agreed, but they asked me to read for Tony and I didn't really know how to say 'no' in that situation and God Kurt, _please _don't blame me for this."

That's when all of Kurt's envious thoughts evaporated completely.

Kurt had found out over the summer that Blaine's parents were hardly ever around, usually off on some business trip or just locked away in their respective offices. It had been that way ever sense he came out. This made Blaine fearful that someday he would do something or something would just happen to cause the one's closest to him to leave him.

Kurt didn't know if Blaine even knew this about himself.

And so, Kurt kind of hated himself for giving Blaine a reason to feel that way.

Blaine had come to 'Booty Camp' to spend more time with him, and then Kurt had pretty much ignored him after he found out Blaine wanted to be Tony, instead only paying attention to his campaign and his audition.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in fierce hug, kissing his temple softly.

"I shouldn't have asked you not to try for Tony; it was selfish and stupid of me." He whispered, a cross between a smile and a smirk covering his face when Blaine shivered as the breath hit his ear. "I'm sure you'll be an amazing Jet." Kurt told him confidently.

Blaine detached himself from Kurt's arms, making the countertenor frown. What had he done now?

"You could still get Tony you know." Blaine admonished him firmly.

Kurt laughed a little, though it was a slightly humorous, sad thing. "They said I wasn't 'manly' enough; besides, they _asked _you to read the part, meaning it's yours anyway."

"I'm _so _sorry Kurt!" Blaine said sincerely, warming Kurt's heart. Blaine was always so sweet.

"Why should you be sorry? It's who I am" Kurt explained, never feeling prouder of whom he was, despite his boyfriend pretty much upstaging him. "If the world won't write plays embracing a lead who's _slightly_ more effeminate, then I'll just write them myself."

Kurt made a mental note to bake his dad a chocolate cake, health be damned, with a huge _'Thank You!' _written on it in frosting, when he saw the awe, love, and admiration on Blaine's face.

"Besides," Kurt added, swinging his arm around the younger boy's shoulder playfully. "You're going to make a _sexy_ Tony."

**XxXxX**

Blaine sighed happily as he sat across from Kurt at the small café.

He had absolutely no idea what it was called, or where it was exactly, but, as he had found was happening more often than not lately, he didn't care. As long as he was with Kurt, everything was fine.

"-and she called it 'Kurt Hummel's bulging, pink, fun-sack'! And then didn't even understand the innuendo!" Kurt explained, flailing his hands around for emphasis.

Blaine was surprised he didn't fall out of his chair with how hard he was laughing. Brittany was a little weird, and Blaine didn't really know her, but she sounded hilarious.

"It's not funny, Blaine!" Kurt huffed, though he was smiling as he reached across the table to lightly smack Blaine's arm.

Blaine straightened, his laughter subsiding. "You're absolutely right Kurt; there is nothing funny at all about your bulging, pink, fun-sack." He said seriously.

And then they both proceeded to crack up.

Blaine loved moments like this, too, when they were laughing together, teasing each other. It felt so natural, so serene.

They stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes. Blaine felt his breath hitch at the intense stare the glasz eyes held as they seemed to shoot straight into his heart.

They silently reached across the table and took each other's hands.

"I love you." Blaine said, failing miserably at keeping the dopey smile off his face.

Blaine's smile grew when those amazing eyes seemed to light up-because of _him!-_as Kurt said "I love you too!" happily, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze.

Blaine's smiled died when Kurt's hand slipped out of his and Kurt frowned. '_I knew it, he doesn't really love me, I've been pressuring him into it this whole time; I'm a year younger than him, why would he ever want-'_

"I'm sorry for being a horrible boyfriend this past week." Kurt interrupted him, causing Blaine to jump slightly because _what? _Kurt was the best boyfriend he could've ever asked for, everything he'd dreamed of and more, why would he think he was anything less?

"Wha-I-_what-_" Blaine stammered intelligently. It was all he could think to say.

Kurt moved around to he was sitting right next to Blaine, their thighs touching lightly, their hands instantly finding one another's.

"Blaine," Kurt started, looking right into Blaine's eyes. It almost made Blaine think he was going to break up with him. "I'm so sorry for how defensive I got about the part, first of all. If I want to get into NYADA I'm going to have competition, and I need to deal with that without sabotaging my peers, especially if that peer is my boyfriend." He explained, smiling at Blaine, causing the junior to smile back. He understood what Kurt was saying, he just didn't really feel resentment against him for it. Kurt had a dream, and he was chasing it, what was wrong with that? "That's not all, though;

I left you alone pretty much all week, and I was so worried about myself I barley even noticed how much it affected you-don't deny it Blaine, you know it's true. I mean, God, you've barely been at McKinley a week, haven't been to a public school in years, and I just left you to the wolves? That's not something a considerate boyfriend would do."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few minutes. Sweet, caring Kurt who always looked out for him; who did love him, no matter what.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You are a great boyfriend, no matter what you think. You're more amazing then you'll ever even know. Yes, I did miss you this week, but it's not like you neglected me on purpose, you were stressed." Blaine replied, trying to get Kurt to understand that this wasn't his fault, that he was perfect.

Kurt's frown just deepened even further, making Blaine slightly nervous.

"Well, weather you think I was bad or not, I'm going to make it up to you." Kurt declared suddenly, kissing Blaine's cheek quickly as though to seal the promise.

"Alright" Blaine agreed with a sigh. He was the one who was bad boyfriend if he couldn't get Kurt to see that he had absolutely nothing to be sorry for. He was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 2: Asian F

**AN: I don't wanna, I don't wanna be sued~**

**Glee and Klaine belong to FOX and RIB.**

**Obviously you guys saw the episode? Flowers=Making it up to Blaine=my story is still cannon! Eh? Eh? XD**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 2: Asian F_

Blaine had the flowers sitting on the top shelf of his closet, the place where all the treasures he didn't want his parents to find were hidden; namely his middle school journal and gifts from Kurt.

He knew eventually the roses would wither and die, but that didn't stop him from leaving his closet open and staring at them and thinking of Kurt before he fell asleep that night.

Right now, though, Blaine wasn't concerned in the slightest about the bundle of yellows and reds in his closet. In fact, he'd all but completely forgotten that he'd been cast as Tony.

Nope, all Blaine was thinking about were the hands kneading into his ass and the tongue currently fucking his mouth.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as the taller boy stopped to slide his hands into the back of Blaine's jeans, relishing in the feeling of the long fingers massaging his flesh.

The curly haired boy grabbed Kurt's vest, unbuttoning it clumsily before shoving it off his shoulders. Kurt's actual shirt was harder. Why the hell did the countertenor have to wear so many buttons?

Blaine pulled away, just enough so he could pant against Kurt's mouth "I-"

A jazzy piano tune began ringing loading, making both boys groan.

"Can we please ignore it?" Blaine asked, though Kurt was already pulling back from him.

"You know that's my dad's ringtone." Kurt answered with a disappointed sigh.

"Hello?" he said into his phone after fishing the-_'stupid cock-blocking' _Blaine thought-device from his bag.

"I told you, I'm at Blaine's… Can't you just order out?-Yeah. I-yes, dad, I know but-…alright, fine. Be there in a few minutes. Um-hm, love you to! Bye."

Kurt sighed again as he hung up. "I have to go."

Blaine pouted. Damn Kurt's father, interrupting them! They hadn't had time to fool around sense summer! "I figured as much." Blaine said in defeat.

Kurt leaned over, pulling Blaine's bottom lip in his mouth, making said boy moan.

"If you keep pouting like that I'll never leave." Kurt scolded, though he didn't sound angry, more like out of breath.

"Well," Blaine started, taking one of Kurt's hands and kissing his knuckles, smiling when the taller sighed contently. "Maybe I don't ever want you to leave."

Kurt quickly pulled away, gathering his things while blushing furiously as he grumbled "You can't just _say_ things like that, Blaine!"

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his. "You're adorable when you blush." He told Kurt truthfully, though at this point he was really just stalling for time.

"And you're adorable all the time. It's not fair." Kurt countered, placing a kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, closing his eyes and just breathing in the other boys scent. How on earth did he find someone so perfect? More importantly, what the hell did he do to deserve him?

"I love you." Kurt whispered into his hair as he draped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, making Blaine shiver slightly at the intimacy of it.

"And I love you." Blaine said back just as quietly.

He wished he had the courage to hug Kurt in the middle of a crowded hallway, even in passing, or maybe give him a small peck on the cheek. Lord knows how much he wanted to pull Kurt into a kiss to rival all others in the history of the world when Kurt gave him flowers for no other reason other than that Kurt loved who he was, but he couldn't. He was still afraid of how the population would react, even though neither had been bullied all year.

He wished they could just skip the next two years, right to the part where he-hopefully, if Kurt still wanted him and hadn't met someone better in New York-would move there to be with Kurt and they could show how much they loved each other all the time without any one or thing to interrupt them.

"I can't wait until we can move in together." Blaine said without thinking. When his mind possessed what he just said, he tensed, but Kurt just tightened his grip.

"Me either." Kurt responded, making Blaine's heart flutter.

They sat there for a few minutes, simply soaking up all the love the other person had to give.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's shoulder, not caring about anything but that moment.

"I really do need to go." Kurt reminded, breaking the moment as he moved away.

Blaine opened his mouth to ask something but Kurt beat him to the punch. "I'll call as soon as I get home, don't worry."

Blaine smiled. Kurt knew him so well.

"I love you!" he called out one last time and felt like flying when Kurt responded in kind.


	4. Chapter 3: Pot Of Gold

**AN: Finally! Glee is back! Woot! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Blaine's 'dreamy mouth' would be all over Kurt's 'warblers' in a McKinley janitor's closet by now if you know what I mean…**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 3: Pot of Gold_

Kurt didn't know when the thought had crept into his mind.

It was just sitting there, almost mockingly, waiting for him to acknowledge it. He would do anything in the world to pretend it didn't exist, but no matter how hard it tried, it was still there.

The thought had been eating him alive for weeks now. It terrified him.

Was it normal, to depend on someone so heavily, to want them so much? Was he taking advantage of Blaine?

They were both young, both in their first relationship; he had no idea if he was screwing up or not, but he couldn't help but feel that as soon as Blaine worked through all his self-esteem and family issues, he'd leave.

Not that Blaine had _that_ many problems, just the normal one's most bullied teenagers did. The difference was Blaine's only support system was Kurt, and Kurt often wondered if that was the only reason they were still together.

Sure, _he_ loved Blaine wholeheartedly, but Kurt was worried Blaine didn't feel the same level of intensity as he did.

Kurt sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest and setting his chin atop them.

Blaine had a voice like sex, was sexy himself, smarter than most kids older than him, adorable, sweet, kind, generous… what did Kurt have in measure to that?

He sighed, resting his head back against his bedpost with a resounding 'THUNK' which seemed to echo in the silence.

He felt so selfish, keeping Blaine all to himself when he was just an awkward, spoiled, _baby penguin_.

That was why Kurt had said he wasn't ready when Blaine wanted to take things all the way shortly after his transfer to McKinley. He _was _ready, really. He wanted to give himself completely to Blaine and have Blaine be completely his; he wanted to show how much he loved Blaine and be that close to him but…

He didn't want to take that away from someone who Blaine would _really_ fall in love with once he had been put back together. No, that was a lie; he didn't want that taken away from _Blaine_ before he had a chance to really be in love.

Like his dad had said, being that close with someone affects you emotionally, and he didn't know if either one of them could take it if this was just about being close to someone in this shit hole of a town, especially if Blaine wasn't truly in love.

He had been pushing Blaine away all week. He would like to say if was for both of their own good, but he was selfish and was really just kind of… testing the boundaries.

He sighed again. He really was an awful person.

**XxXxX**

Blaine had never been happier in his life.

He had the most loving boyfriend ever, friends in New Directions, and a school where he wasn't pushed around for being who he was while still dealing with the outside world.

He was humming to himself as he walked up the Hummel's form driveway. He couldn't help it. He and Kurt hadn't been able to talk much this week, but they'd danced together during Glee when he sang '_Last Friday Night'_ so he was pretty sure they were okay.

He knocked on the front door, hoping to surprise Kurt (he was trying this whole 'being spontaneous' thing, and this was really the only thing he could think of doing) but was disappointed when Burt answered.

"Hey Blaine" the bald man said kindly, jerking his thumb behind him. "Kurt's in his room."

Blaine smiled, thanking him as he took his shoes off and padded silently up to Kurt's room.

When he flung open Kurt's door, he expected a surprised laugh and to be pulled into a hug, but instead he saw something almost better.

Kurt was lying curled up on his side, sleeping soundly on his bed.

Blaine felt like his heart would burst at the very sight. Kurt's normally immaculate hair was mushed up adorably, his mouth open slightly as he breathed gently, causing his whole body to rise and fall slightly in a beautiful arc.

Before he could fully process what he was doing, Blaine was across the room running his fingers through the messy brown tresses.

He bent down to press a light kiss to Kurt's hairline, smiling when Kurt shifted closer in his sleep, almost falling off the bed in the act.

How could someone be so strong and talented and still be this breathtaking?

Blaine knew he wasn't completely healed yet from all that had happened, but with Kurt he felt like he was; he felt like everything he wanted to be.

"I love you." He whispered, moving his hand down to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

This boy was his forever, and if Kurt wasn't ready to have him fully then Blaine was willing to wait.

'_He doesn't want to have sex with you because he doesn't really love you' _a voice in Blaine's head whispered viciously.

Blaine shuddered, maneuvering himself onto the bed so he was lying down next to Kurt. He'd just wait here until Kurt woke up. _'He's been ignoring you because he knows he's better then you' _the voice continued.

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, taking a deep breath.

Almost like he sensed Blaine's distress, Kurt turned over and wound his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him flush against him and burring his nose in the curly hair.

Blaine turned so their bodies were aligned, snuggling his face into Kurt's collarbone. He could tell by the even breathing and the fact that Kurt hadn't said anything that his boyfriend was still asleep.

He felt so safe and warm, so perfect. He wanted to take this feeling and save it so that he could take it out whenever he was feeling depressed.

He wanted to stay wrapped in Kurt's arms forever.

The demonic thoughts didn't pester him, even after he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: For the First Time

**AN: THAT EPISODE WAS SOOO CUTE!**

**Did you notice how Kurt didn't want to have sex until Blaine cleared up that he'd never love anyone but Kurt meaning MY STORY IS STILL CANON!**

**I didn't know which I wanted to do more, punch Sebastian in the face, laugh in his face, or get Blaine the hell away from him before he spiked Blaine's beer (which I swear, he probably did).**

**I was seriously afraid Blaine was going to get raped, not gonna lie. NEVER TAKE DRINKS FROM STRANGERS (or someone you JUST MET YESTERDAY), especially when they CREEPILY FLIRT WITH YOU AT EVRY OPERTUNITY AND CALL YOU 'SEXY' AND 'SEX ON A STICK' DURING YOUR **_**FIRST MEETING**_**!**

**And then the whole him giving Kurt that fruity drink and I just shouted "THAT'S OFFENSIVE! WHO CARES IF KURT WOULD'VE ORDERED IT FOR HIMSELF, THAT'S STILL SAYING YOU THINK OF HIM AS A GIRL WHICH HE IS NOT!"**

**I loved when Kurt cut in the 'dancing' and just kind of shimmied really close to Blaine and was like "MY MAN!"**

**Err, enjoy the chapter! ^^;**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 4: For the First Time_

Blaine had thought he had experienced all of life's joys; that this would just be an intensified feeling of the closeness and safety he felt with Kurt.

As it turns out, it was completely different in the most wonderful way possible.

Blaine had never felt so adored, so loved, so… perfect. It was a feeling of its own that was absolutely impossible to describe.

It was pure and udder bliss.

He turned his head slightly to look at the man next to him, whose face was lit up in euphoria. An easy smile was laid out across his gorgeous pink lips, stained almost red from their resent activities.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, lazily twirling his lover's curly hair between his nimble fingers. One of his creamy legs was wrapped around Blaine's hips almost protectively.

Blaine took a moment to stare at Kurt (it seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately). His usually immaculate hair was swept around haphazardly, his hairline covered in a light sheen of sweat; actually his whole body was covered in it.

His cheeks were flushed the most bewitching shade of pink Blaine had ever seen all the way up to the tips of his adorably/sexily pointed ears, and his glasz eyes were all but blazing in the after-glow.

Blaine's eyes traced down the column of Kurt's pale neck, seeing each quickly purpling hicky, remembering how he put them there as he fallowed the trail down Kurt's wide shoulders (oh God, how could _shoulders_ be so damn _sexy_?) towards his chest, letting his eyes drag over the contours of Kurt's form, noting absently that he probably had several love bites to match.

"Like what you see?" Kurt giggled breathlessly, drawing Blaine's eyes back up to that breathtaking face.

Blaine used the arm he had thrown around Kurt's hip to pull him closer. "What's not to like?" he asked quietly, as though talking to loud would destroy this perfect moment.

Kurt's smile grew impossibly wide at the cheesy compliment as he placed a sloppy kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"You look positively radiant." Kurt told him, stilling the motion of his hand to stare into the honey-colored eyes of his lover. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Blaine chuckled softly, lightly stroking his thumb on the skin of Kurt's hip. He ignored the question, because honestly, he didn't know.

"I feel perfect." He said after a moment. He moved his hand to rub up and down Kurt's spine while Kurt resumed playing with his dark hair. It seemed after what had just happened they couldn't stop touching each other. "Thank you,"

Blaine felt his eyes beginning to well up with tears of happiness. No one had ever made him feel this way. He didn't think anyone else could.

Kurt placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips, stroking the small hairs on the nape of his neck. "No, thank _you_. You're so amazing Blaine."

Blaine smiled sleepily at him, moving to nuzzle his nose against Kurt's in a slow Eskimo kiss. "I'm tired." The darker haired boy mumbled.

Kurt laughed. "Then go to sleep, baby! I'll be here when you wake up."

Blaine placed a kiss on his lover's lips, loving the sound of Kurt still being there when he awoke.

As he drifted off he imagined what it would be like to have Kurt's warmth beside him every night, to never part from this feeling. He never thought he'd be so happy.

**XxXxX**

Kurt woke up first the next morning, still snuggled up to Blaine's side like a kitten.

He opened his eyes blearily, almost gasping when he saw his boyfriend.

Blaine had a small, sleepy smile on his face, his long eyelashes brushing his cheekbones in a way that was strangely endearing and sexy at the same time. His hair was pretty much a hurricane of ebony curls that seemed like they could never possibly be tamed by any form of hair gel, though Kurt had seen it done.

His lightly tanned skin still has a slight layer of moister on it, Kurt noted, as he took in the hickies marring and yet somehow enhancing Blaine's perfect skin.

And oh God, his _arms_! No matter how many times Kurt saw him shirtless, he still marveled at the muscular form of those arms. For some reason unfathomable even to himself, he always kind of wanted to bite them (and he had, last night).

Kurt ran his hand lightly over Blaine's chest, loving the way the coarse hair there felt beneath his fingers.

In hindsight, Kurt was almost glad Blaine had met Sebastian.

It's not like Kurt _ever _wanted to befriend the _perverted creep_, but if it wasn't for him, Blaine probably wouldn't have explained to Kurt how he would only ever love him.

Really, that was all he had needed to hear.

It made him feel silly, really, doubting that Blaine's love for him was true and it was just a necessity thing, but he couldn't help it; no one had ever loved him like that before. If Blaine didn't really love him, surly he'd have run after the annoying smirk of the new Warbler (who was _supposedly _from Paris, but Kurt didn't believe him for a second).

"Hello, gorgeous." Blaine said, startling Kurt out of his thoughts, which made Blaine laugh as a (totally manly) squeak left the pale boy's lips.

"Blaine! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kurt scolded, but gave his lover a good morning kiss nonetheless.

Kurt looked down at their still thoroughly tangled bodies, noticing how although they (kind of) cleaned up, they were still covered in sweat and grime, and then he really wanted to take a shower.

"Oh my God, we look disgusting." Kurt said, not being able to bring his voice to a shout, so it came out in more of a monotone then a disbelieving exclaim like he wanted.

Blaine said nothing for a while. Then, tentatively, he asked "Do you regret what we did last night?"

Kurt looked back up into the honey eyes he loves so much to see doubt and insecurity swirling behind there depths, making the beautiful color dull.

'_Why would he look like that? Why would he _ask_ that in the first place?' _Kurt wondered, than realized how his comment could've been taken the wrong way.

Kurt kissed his forehead, then was quick to assure "Of course not baby, I was just thinking we need a shower." He wrinkled his nose. "We kind of smell like sweat, seamen, and mud."

Blaine laughed in agreement. "So, who wants to go first?" he asked.

Kurt felt himself flush slightly. But really, it's not like what he was about to ask was much. "Blaine, not only have we been seeing each other naked for months, we just had sex." They both smiled at the memory. "Why don't we just shower together?"

"That sounds amazing" Blaine consented, his own cheeks slightly red, though Kurt didn't know if it was from excitement or embarrassment.

They didn't move for what could've been minutes or days, neither knew. They just stared into each other's eyes, imagining a future together.

Kurt was the first to break. "Are we actually going to shower, or not?"

Blaine jumped up, wincing slightly. Kurt was right behind him.

"I'll race you!"

**XxXxX**

When Kurt left a few hours later, Blaine felt strange.

Normally when Kurt left, his demons seemed to all sneak up on him at once, whispering vial things and convincing him he was worthless.

Now, though, all he felt was ecstasy. Of course, the slight sadness at Kurt's departure was there, but it wasn't as bad.

'_I am Kurt's, and he is mine. I don't have to worry about if he'll come back or not, because I know he will. We'll always be together'_

Blaine didn't know if it was wistful thinking or his childishness running away with him, but he had a feeling that he and Kurt were meant to be.

He listened to that feeling with all his heart.


	6. Chapter 5: MashOff

**AN: So… this is really angsty… damn, I didn't expect that when I started, it just… happened.**

**I hate Finn right now, for a multitude of reasons, and it shows pretty strongly here.**

**There was NO Klaine in Mash-Off, so my mind just kind of… wondered…**

**Also, rating upped because I'm paranoid and this chapter has f-bombs and some sexy-times (but not full smut, sorry).**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 5: Mash-Off_

Blaine really wished he had taped Kurt's speech so he could track down everyone who ever put him down and show them that yes, not only was he dating the most beautiful guy-hell, most beautiful _person_ alive, but also how wrong it was to hurt another human being like that.

He wanted to go to all his old teachers from before Dalton and show them that, yes, this was a problem and yes, there was substantial evidence to prove it was.

He was pretty sure whoever had opened Dalton and given it its no-harassment policy had made pretty much the exact same speech to the school board when asked why he needed extra funds to make sure the policy stayed intact.

Blaine wished he was so eloquent when trying to give anything other than a few words of encouragement.

When Blaine saw Kurt getting into his car at the end of the day, he couldn't suppress the urge to charge head-on towards his boyfriend, nearly knocking them both to the ground with the force he used to practically tackle-hug Kurt's back.

Kurt screamed at the sudden impact, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh; for once not caring if anyone knew he was less than perfect.

He's demons were leaving him alone recently, and it seemed like every reproachful look from his father was just a small annoyance, not a black hole of self-doubt.

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice an octave higher than normal from the shock, but otherwise had a playful quality Blaine loved. The taller boys hands had naturally settled themselves over Blaine's where they were wrapped around his torso.

Blaine laughed again, burying his head into Kurt's shoulder blades.

How did he articulate what he was feeling? It seemed 'ecstatic' and 'whole' weren't enough. How did he describe to his lover this level of absolute perfection he had attained?

"I love you." He said instead, because honestly it seemed like the only thing that came close to making sense at that moment.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, and Blaine could practically see the smile that was firmly illuminating the other boy's face.

Blaine just sat there, breathing in the sweet scent of the man he loved.

Blaine had no idea how he'd managed it, but somehow Kurt had fixed him-at least for the moment.

"Did you like my speech? It was partially for you too, you know" Kurt asked after a time.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's back, and started telling him about how he wanted to shove it in the faces of almost everyone he'd met in his young life.

Kurt laughed, the sound chiming gracefully against Blaine's ears. "I wish you _had_ recorded it, we could've used it for generations to come." He said, only half joking.

"They'd all love that suit, it was insanely sexy." Blaine breathed, maneuvering his hands so they were splayed across Kurt's chest.

He felt, as much as heard, Kurt's breath hitch when he said that, practically moaning when Kurt shivered at the comment.

"Is this just a devious plot to get me to take you home, Anderson?" Kurt asked, though the normally condescending tone was ruined by the shallowness and arousal in it.

Blaine clutched him tighter. _'I'll never let go'._

"Not really, but I don't think either of us would mind if you did."

Kurt spun around in Blaine's arms, giving him a quick swat on the ass while saying "Then get in the car, baby!"

Blaine gladly did as he was told.

It seemed his perfect life had come much sooner then he'd anticipated, though as he buckled himself in he couldn't help but thinking that his was Kurt's last year in Ohio.

**XxXxX**

They didn't even make it inside.

Blaine had Kurt pinned to the Hummel's front door, his tongue firmly massaging Kurt's while his hands ran up and down his sides under his shirt (which was an impressive feat considering the fact that there were two layers of clothing, neither of which were particularly loose).

Kurt's hands, meanwhile, were getting reacquainted with Blaine's hair and upper back.

Blaine moaned into his lover's mouth, feeling noting but fire and the magnificent dizziness that could only be achieved when he was touching Kurt's skin.

Blaine moved one hand out from Kurt's shirt, causing the pale boy in make a small whining sound that really shouldn't have been as hot has it was at the loss of contact, and relocated it to the brunette's thigh, lifting it against his hip.

Kurt, automatically knowing what he wanted, moved so his leg was wrapped completely around the shorter boy's waste, causing both of them to moan into each other's mouths when the shift in position brought their clothed erections together.

A loud honk caused the two of them to jump apart like they had just been shot at.

'_Oh my God,' _Blaine thought frantically. _'I just got Kurt in huge trouble. I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I have waited at least until Kurt opened the freaking door! Now I'll never be allowed to see him again and I'll be totally alone and- God, I'm such an idiot!'_

But when the car door opened and the offender came out, it wasn't Burt as Blaine had originally anticipated, but Finn stomping angrily towards them.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Finn demanded as his face reddened with rage.

Blaine wanted to cower in a corner and wait until Finn has calmed down, but he put on his 'brave face' and stood with his back rim rod straight instead.

Out of everyone at McKinley, Finn was really the only one Blaine was afraid of. He had never hit Blaine, or openly insulted him, but he just gave him these… _looks_.

It was that look that expressed such disgust, such loathing, that it reminded Blaine uncomfortably of not only his old bullies, but also his father.

True, it was never as strong as theirs, but it was still terrifying.

"Kissing, Finn, what did it_ look_ like we were doing?" Kurt hissed. His mushed hair and bruised lips somehow made him look more intimidating instead of like he was just making out with someone while pushed up against a door.

Blaine was relieved Kurt was defending them; _he_ certainly could've have done it without collapsing into a quivering pile.

Only then Finn looked right at Blaine and all the surprised fear come rushed forwards.

The tall boy looked like he was just barely blocking the compulsion to hit him. His eyes were practically screaming at Blaine that he was a sin, that Finn's life would be so much better if Blaine was never born.

"Finn!" Kurt barked, his tone so icy that Blaine barley even recognized it. It had only sounded like that once, when Kurt was pushing Karofsky off of him during Blaine's first venture to McKinley last year.

It was jolting enough to pull Finn's gaze away from Blaine and onto his step-brother, only Blaine saw Finn's gaze visibly soften when looking at Kurt.

Blaine made a conscious effort not to wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to block out the echoes of insecurities bouncing around his head, not really scolding him for anything specific, but making themselves known. He would just be drawing attention to himself, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Stop taking your problems out on Blaine!" Kurt cried, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't _care_ if you're upset, that doesn't give you the right to just waltz over here and make us miserable!"

"That little jerk doesn't belong here Kurt! He's got something on everyone that makes them like him, but he's just a-"

Kurt was having none of it. "Finn, I want you to get back in your car, and drive away. I don't care where you go, just get the fuck away from my boyfriend while you're in this _mood_."

This just seemed to upset Finn further. "Come on Kurt, like you would even defend him if he didn't let you fuck him." He growled.

Blaine felt his breathing become shallower. Tears were welling up in his eyes at such a pace Blaine barely had time to register them.

"What is the matter with you?" Kurt screamed, the sudden volume making Blaine jump, his heart beat a little faster.

It was only then that Finn left, giving Blaine one last hatful look before storming over to his car and driving away at break neck speed.

Blaine was trembling now, Finn's words rebounding around his mind in a torturous symphony while the look of those eyes burned into his mind. _'Doesn't belong here… makes them like him… wouldn't even be defending him if he didn't let you fuck him…'_

Something grabbed Blaine hand, causing him to scream in terror, so lost in his own thoughts and blinded by his tears he wasn't processing that Finn was no longer there.

"Shh, shh, it's me baby." Kurt cooed gently, his normally free voice thick.

Blaine launched himself at his lover, pressing his face against Kurt's shoulder, allowing his tears to soak through the material of his clothes.

Kurt just let him cry, one hand stroking Blaine's hair-long sense washed of gel-while the other rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Kurt made cooing noises in Blaine's ear, overwhelming the dark things Blaine's mind kept flinging at him with words of kindness and love.

After Blaine finally managed to get himself under control he went to push himself off of Kurt, but the pale boy just held him against his body.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized, though it was muffled by Kurt's shoulder. It seemed like he was always doing this; breaking down on Kurt for every little thing.

"Don't." Kurt said, holding him impossibly tighter. "It was Finn's fault, not yours. Never yours, baby." Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's hair.

This just made Blaine want to break down all over again. And then punch something.

"Do you think I'll ever stop having these… doubts? About myself?" Blaine asked quietly, his voice hoarse from crying.

Kurt twirled a lock of Blaine's hair absently. "Of course baby, you've already come so far. Finn just triggered you, that's all."

Blaine breathed in deeply, trying to absorb as much of Kurt as humanly possible. _'What would I do without Kurt?'_


	7. Chapter 6: I Kissed a Girl

**AN: Thank you again for your continued support and for all the wonderful reviews telling me it was alright that this chapter didn't come out on time. You're all amazing and I want to personally give all of you a big hug :D**

**I'm like I made Blaine in this story at times (though not so much this chapter) in that I value other's opinion of me above how I see myself. It's a nasty habit, but it's there so *shrug* you know.**

**I loved the episode, oh my goodness, it was so beautiful! I was kind of mad that when Kurt came out in season one it was just like "oh, we knew already, no big deal" and with Santana it's like "we knew already, but we know it's hard to come out so we'll do all this shit to help you :D". Not cool bro.**

**I do have to give them some credit 'cause they were young then and now they have more experience with the world around them but still, it upset me.**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 6: I Kissed a Girl!_

Blaine felt strangely euphoric considering everything that had happened.

He had had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming at the student population, Rachel, and principal Figgins for making Kurt-strong, independent, amazing Kurt-shut down so completely.

At the same time though, he always had that little spark in his heart whenever _he _got to be the one to take care of _Kurt._

He hadn't realized how special that was until they were dating and it seemed the overflow of affection he had never received in his lifetime coming from Kurt constantly made him break down, yet Kurt always worked through things by himself and was perfectly fine afterwards. Kurt never needed catching after Dave Karofsky apologized, and Blaine had grown accustom to Kurt being the strong one.

But now he was the one comforting Kurt, and it was like all his own problems and brokenness didn't matter, only the boy he was in love with. He was certain he would completely shut down if he had to do this for Kurt as often as Kurt did it for him, but for now they had settled into a strange kind of peacefulness.

After school Blaine had driven Kurt to his house, led him silently up to his bedroom, and pushed him lightly onto his bed. He had never seen Kurt so listless, and it made him tremble with worry for his boyfriend who appeared to have locked himself in his own head. How the hell did Kurt do this for Blaine so perfectly without breaking down himself?

Blaine wasn't sure what to do next, as he was awkward in situations where more than a few encouraging words were involved, so he simply sat down next to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

He was contemplating making snacks or warm milk (he knew Kurt's mother used to do it for him and it always cheered him up) when Kurt rolled out of the fetal position he had bundled himself in, flipped himself onto his stomach, twined his long arms around Blaine's waste and buried his face in Blaine's clothed stomach.

The shorter male's hands instinctively found their way into his lover's chestnut locks, gently caressing and smoothing the silken strands in a way he hoped was soothing; it certainly was when Kurt did it to him.

He wasn't sure how long they had been like that, just sitting there soaking in each other's presence, but that time was all it took for the demons in Blaine's head to be replaced with thoughts of Kurt.

"Thank you"

Blaine jumped at the sudden sound of Kurt's voice.

What did he even do that warranted a 'thank you'? All he had done was take Kurt to his house and sit there! Well, he had also snuggled with him at school, but Kurt had already thanked him for that. What had he done now that was so fantastic?

"For what?" Blaine wondered, amazed.

Kurt drew himself up so he was kneeling between his lover's legs, his chest pressed tightly to the other boy's. Blaine could feel the heat radiating off of Kurt's body, could smell the heady scent of his boyfriend rolling in waves, coiling around him and encasing him. The older male's glasz eyes were swirling with passion and Blaine nearly forgot how to breathe at the sight of them.

Kurt lifted one of Blaine hands gently to his mouth, planting a lingering kiss at his pulse-point, making a whimper escape his lips at the intimacy of the gesture.

"For believing in me" It came out in a near whisper, his voice breathy in its sincerity as it rolled in hot puffs across Blaine's face.

Blaine had trouble staying out of the daze of lust Kurt was (no-doubt unknowingly) lulling him into. He had almost forgotten what they were even talking about in the first place.

Kurt's next kiss was placed on Blaine's cheek, and the younger swore the skin those peddle pink lips had brushed was on fire.

"For helping me with my application to NYADA" Kurt continued in the same breathy tone making Blaine shiver with pleasure.

As Blaine felt Kurt's hands shift so they were resting on his lower back he instantly linked his arms around the taller boy's neck. He wanted nothing more than to pull his boyfriend into a searing kiss but he knew it would have to wait until Kurt was finished.

This time Kurt's lips caressed his forehead, shooting bolts of warmth down Blaine's spine.

"For holding me when I needed it the most"

And now Blaine _had _to pull him into a kiss. It seemed as important as breathing.

They both signed at the contact, allowing their lips to move languidly together, both drowning themselves in the other's presence. It was as though the world had slipped away, and college and New York and presidential elections no longer mattered. It was just them. Just Kurt and Blaine.


	8. Chapter 7: Hold On to Sixteen

**AN: Enjoy this chapter ^^**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 7: Hold On to Sixteen_

Fate had a strange way of working.

Blaine hadn't honestly hit something sense he and Kurt started dating; being held by Kurt always seemed like a much better option than pretending to punch someone in the face.

But then Finn and Sam had decided to have an altercation with him in the middle of rehearsal and it had felt so much like his old school he had forgotten completely about what it felt like in Kurt's arms and all he knew was he needed somewhere to cry were they wouldn't find him, and then he needed to hit something.

Oddly enough, this was the situation that caused Finn to forgive him. Blaine doubted the same respect-friendship?-would've been formed if Finn had found him coiled in his step-brother's arms.

And that had led them to win sectionals-which his parents hadn't even come to. He should've been used to it by now, but it still hurt to see everyone-even Mike, who the entire club knew had problems with his father-being congratulated by their parents.

Blaine sighed, leaning back slightly so his back was pressed against the step behind him. This had probably been the strangest week of his life.

"What're you still doing here?" asked an amused voice from above him. "Everyone else left."

Blaine looked up to see his gorgeous boyfriend smiling brilliantly down at him, his multi-colored eyes swirling.

Blaine smiled back instinctively when his heart rate sped up. "I could ask you the same question"

Kurt laughed shortly, setting his bag down and sitting next to the other boy in the front steps of McKinley.

"You could," he acceded "but I asked you first."

Blaine scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. "I just… got thinking and lost track of time I guess." He explained with a shrug.

Kurt laid his arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer so Blaine was tucked under his arm, their sides and thighs pressed together, their heat mixing together to become one entity.

The way he did it was so casual, like it was the perfectly normal response to things, that Blaine felt a little tug at his heart.

"I believe it's your turn to share now, Mr. Hummel," Blaine teased, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, his arm wriggling behind them to wrap around Kurt's waist.

Kurt sighed, moving so his head was sitting gently atop his boyfriend's. "I was just thinking about how much more important winning seems this year. Don't get me wrong, I was always competitive, but I've never had such an enormous reason to win."

Blaine stared across the parking lot, now vacant except for his and Kurt's cars. He honestly couldn't see why Kurt was making such a huge deal about this; he was the most amazing, talented person Blaine knew. He was almost definitely getting into NYADA, and if he didn't that was the schools loss, and Kurt could just go somewhere else-still in New York, because he was good enough-where his skills were appreciated.

He understood how badly Kurt wanted this, and he admired and loved his drive, but-and maybe this was because he was Kurt's boyfriend-he didn't like talking about Kurt leaving as much as he pretended to for Kurt's sake.

"Is NYADA really that important?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. _'Idiot, of course it's important! It's Kurt's dream-__our future__.'_

Instead of reprimanding Blaine for his slip-up or going on a self-loathing rant as Blaine half expected him too, Kurt simply laughed.

"Not as important as you." Kurt said gently, craning his neck to press a kiss on the top of Blaine's head before settling back in their previous position.

The words and contact made Blaine's heart flutter and his insides turn to a warm gooey mush, but they only gave half of what he wanted to know.

"What exactly did you mean when you said winning was so important now?" Blaine wondered, shifting his eyes in an attempt to look at Kurt, but the angle only allowed him to see Kurt's chest without disturbing their coil.

Instead of answering, Kurt kissed his ear-causing Blaine to shiver-and said "I love you"

Blaine smiled, though his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I love you too."

He decided to just let it go; Kurt would talk if he really couldn't handle thing's himself.

**XxXxX**

Kurt didn't want Blaine getting involved. This was between him and that sluty… pig… _slut-pig_, Sebastian.

Kurt was about 99.9 % sure he would win, and Blaine would stay his, but there was always the chance…

Kurt pushed those thoughts from his mind.

No, if Blaine wanted Sebastian, he would've already dumped Kurt and hooked up with him. That little bitch was only in it for sex, surely Blaine could see that.

Then again, he always acted awfully friendly when the new Warbler 'just-so-happened' to run into them.

Kurt sighed. Stupid Blaine and his stupidly cute obliviousness.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine asked innocently, shifting a little against Kurt's side.

A smile exploded across Kurt's face at the sound of that amazing voice. "Just thinking about you, baby."

Well, it wasn't _lying…_

Blaine laughed, the melodic noise melting Kurt's heart.

Yes, Blaine was _his_, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He had found the man he was going to marry, the man he would hopefully have children with, and the man he wanted to wake up to every morning.

He wasn't giving that up for the world.


	9. Chapter 8: Extraordinary Christmas

**AN: So, here's how it's gonna be; IMPORTANT STUFF AT THE TOP **

**After this, it's a hiatus until "The Proposal" on January 17th… YOU CAN'T JUST CALL AN EPISODE THAT AND LEAVE US HANGING! Is Will popping the question (most likely)? Finn? Klaine? Brittana? SUE AGAIN?**

**During that time, I will be taking this story down, fixing the grammar/spelling errors from previous chapters, and then reposting.**

**The story WILL NOT BE ANY DIFFERENT! I'm just fixing word choice, grammar mistakes (most of them were made automatically by the computer, I was annoyed to find upon re-reading), spelling, type-os (of which there are a lot), and working on not rambling about my life as much in AN's.**

**So, if you see an alert for this over the break, it's not a new update. There won't be an update until Glee airs again in fucking January.**

**Sure, you can read the re-published chapters if you want to, be they'll be the same plot and storyline, just with the fixes listed above.**

…**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**EDIT: This chapter is now revised, but I did it myself with no beta, so if there are still typos and such, I'm sorry**

_Chapter 8: Extraordinary Merry Christmas_

Kurt's back arched almost impossibly far as a lewd moan ripped from his darkened lips.

He slammed his hips down on Blaine's again, Blaine shooting up to meet the trust at such an angle that Kurt practically screamed.

This wasn't going to last much longer if the lava swirling in the pit of his stomach had anything to say about it.

The words 'fuck' and 'Blaine' seemed to be the only words Kurt remembered how to say as he rode his lover, the only sounds their moans and the squeaking of the bedsprings as he lifted himself before crashing back into another wave of unrivaled pleasure.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, high and unabashedly needy. "I-_fuck-_not gonna-" He moaned loudly, his brain unable to finish the sentence or remember why he was trying in the first place once Blaine had filled him again, stretching him to a point that should've been painful, but only brought bliss.

Blaine seemed to know what he meant anyway, because he panted out "Come,"

Kurt's vision turned white as his bones liquidized into fire. His toes curled and he gripped at whatever he could reach. The only thing his brain could process was the cocoon of white-hot pleasure that was encasing him.

He was pretty sure that ear-piercing scream was him, but he was too wrapped up in his release to care.

He panted, his whole body slumping after his climax.

Blaine was absolutely _drenched _in Kurt's come, and even though his brain was fuzzy and not really taking anything in yet, the older male still found it to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Blaine's chest was heaving, causing some of the come to slink down his sides but he didn't look like he cared at all.

After a few more minutes of panting, Kurt came to the slightly awkward realization that he may want to move off of Blaine's lap before his drained limps gave out and he crushed Blaine.

Kurt made an involuntary whine when he moved, feeling suddenly empty and cold as he laid down next to his lover.

That initial feeling, in Kurt's opinion, was the worst thing about bottoming. You felt so whole and complete and perfect, and then it was just _gone_, and for a moment it was like you would be alone forever. The feeling of love and kindness washed back almost right away, but still…

"We should really clean up," Blaine whispered, showing no signs of moving anytime soon.

Kurt groaned. The last thing he wanted right now was to stand up. So, he lazily twisted to face Blaine's chest and started licking his own come off Blaine's body. It was quickly turning cold and was nowhere near as satisfying as Blaine's own come, but Kurt just wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible wrapped up with Blaine, so he didn't care.

He made sure he had gotten it all, licking slowly with just enough pressure that he could barely taste Blaine's skin, almost like it was an afterthought.

Kurt laid his cheek on Blaine's broad chest when he had finished, his eyes already closing.

"God, Kurt," Blaine keened, resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're so sexy! If I hadn't just come…"

Kurt didn't really understand what Blaine had said in his half-asleep state, so he just moved up to give Blaine a peck on the lips before mumbling "love you" and drifting off.

**XxXxX**

When Blaine awoke, Kurt was curled under his chin, his hands trapped between them. The pale boy's breath fanned over Blaine's chest, making the single patch of skin tingle.

Blaine smiled, burying his nose in Kurt's damp chestnut locks. The undeniable smell of _sex_ and _Kurt_ was draped over him like a thick blanket, and Blaine couldn't get enough of it.

"Hm, 'ood mornin' baby" Blaine felt so much as heard Kurt mumble against his chest, his voice heavy with sleep and ruff from screaming.

"Morning" Blaine returned hoarsely, nuzzling his face further into Kurt's hair. "Sleep well?"

Kurt made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat, cuddling closer to his lover. "How about you?" he asked in kind.

Blaine was about to answer when he had an epiphany. How could he have forgotten?

He leaped out of bed, hearing Kurt whine at the loss of his boyfriend, but Blaine was too busy pulling a suit out of his closet to really notice. His body was totally on autopilot while his mind whirled with re-building walls Kurt had long sense destroyed.

'_They'll all be asking about a girlfriend, of course, and expect me to tell my life stories from the past year-how can I do that when so much of it is about Kurt?-and I'll be expected to-'_

"_Blaine_!" Kurt yelled, causing Blaine to spin around in fright, his pants half-way up his legs and his shirt buttoned wrong. By the look on the other boy's face, Blaine assumed Kurt had been trying to get his attention for a while.

A blush spread across his face at Kurt's impatient/adorable/sexy/terrifying look; he was sitting a little stiffly, his arms crossed over the creamy expanse of his naked chest while his lower half was covered only by a thin sheet, his hair was flying in all directions, his lips set into a hard frown, and his eyes were worried and accusing.

Kurt sighed, Blaine guessed at his obnoxious state of dress, uncrossed his arms, and pushed himself out of bed so he could march over to his boyfriend.

Blaine felt himself withering slightly as Kurt approached him. It reminded him of when his parents had punished him when he was younger for breaking a vase; his father had silently walked over to him, gave him a disapproving frown, and told him he was not to eat dinner that night.

But instead of staring at him with a frown or telling him he was angry, Kurt helped Blaine fully into his pants, re-buttoned his shirt properly, and eased Blaine's arms through his suit-jacket.

Blaine just allowed himself to be moved, not quite sure what to do or what was happening.

Once Blaine was properly dressed and Kurt was still very much naked, the taller grabbed his hand and sat them both down on Blaine's bed. Kurt leaned over to kiss his temple, Blaine closing his eyes at the simple and comforting contact.

Only then did Kurt ask "What's wrong?"

It was Blaine's turn to sigh. "I just remembered my extended family is coming in today; I'm not particularly close to any of them, and I only see them at Christmas time, but they make me so uncomfortable." The more he elaborated, the louder the shorter boy's voice grew. "They ask me questions I don't want to give the answers to, a few of my cousins are complete homophobes-and their parents aren't much better-and I have to get along with these people and smile and say 'thank you' when they give me things I'll never use in my entire life.

"The only one I can tolerate is my aunt Pam, and she's drunk and passed out within a few hours anyway! And they'll be here for a week and a half and I have to put on this act and be someone I'm not because I feel like I have too or they'll never want to visit again and the only time my parent's pay attention to me is when they're here and _it's just so exhausting_."

Blaine hadn't even realized a few tears had slipped out until Kurt was brushing them away, his hands soft and strong and soothing.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered. "You didn't need to hear all that."

"Yes I did" And that was that.

"I hate that they make you feel that way Blaine," Kurt continued, holding Blaine's face firmly, making the shorter boy look at him. "I wish you could be your amazing, perfect self over winter vacation, but I understand if you feel like you can't. I would offer to stay, at least for today, but I know you'll refuse and your parents would kick me out anyway, so would you at least open my present to you and know that I love you?"

Blaine didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded.

As Kurt stood and made his way over to Blaine's desk where they're still wrapped presents to each other were sitting, Blaine couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. Surely Kurt was the most understanding, comforting, wonderful person anyone could ask for. And he was Blaine's. Blaine was a tad disappointed when Kurt tugged on his pants on the way back to the bed though.

Kurt returned, handing his present to Blaine and keeping the other to himself.

Blaine stared at the intricate wrapping over his thin rectangular gift. It was dark green with swirling golden loops that appeared hand-made, with a slightly darker colored bow wrapped securely around it. It was definitely wrapped by Kurt.

"Well, open it!" Kurt said anxiously, making Blaine realize oh, he had just been staring at the wrapping paper for five minutes.

So, he opened it, and gasped.

It was a scrapbook. The cover was maroon with intricately wound silver vines slinking around it. There was a framed picture of Blaine and Kurt with their lips touching, though their eyes were open and looking at the camera and it should've been cheesy but it was absolutely adorable.

"Inside there are more pictures, with dates and little notes of encouragement for you." Kurt explained. "It was meant to be for when I left for New York, but I had enough pictures and nothing else seemed good enough, so…" Kurt trailed off with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

Blaine hugged him hard. It was like he had fallen in love with Kurt all over again. This book… it was so wonderful, and Blaine hadn't even opened it yet.

"Now mine will seem silly" Blaine said with a frown. His was nowhere near as wonderful or meaningful.

Kurt gave him a look that clearly meant 'stop-saying-things-like-that' and opened his own gift.

Blaine held his breath. What if Kurt didn't like it? What if he thought it was stupid and tacky and that Blaine didn't love him?

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt gasped, pulling the CD out of its case. "These are all you singing?"

Blaine nodded nervously. "They're songs that I heard that reminded me of you, or us… I wrote the last one myself."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, all tongue and hands and heat and Blaine wasn't sure what had happened when Kurt pulled away, he just knew that he was half-hard.

"You-you should go before everyone gets here." Blaine stuttered, staring deep into his lovers blue/green eyes.

Kurt nodded slowly, standing and, to Blaine's disappointment, covering the tight coils of muscle under his skin with his shirt.

Kurt gave him one last peck. "I love you," He held up the CD. "And I'm listening to this in the car on my way home."

Blaine nodded stupidly. "I'll look at the scrapbook when my family becomes overbearing-it will be soon."

Kurt gave him a sad and loving smiling, pulled him into a quick hug, and left.

Blaine took a deep breath. He could do this.

**XxXxX**

"_And for the first time in my life  
>I don't feel so alone<br>My heart starts to heal,  
>To know this is real<em>

"_This is how it must feel  
>To have a home!"<em>

Kurt smiled, letting the music wash over him as he pulled up to a stoplight.

He didn't think we would ever get tired of listening to Blaine's voice.

He had to add this to his list of things to pack for New York.


	10. Chapter 9: YesNo

**AN: Sorry this is a day late loves, but it's the week before Finals so INSAIN STUDYING!**

**I hope you like this chapter even though it is a bit odd and I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

_Chapter 9: Yes/No_

Blaine was frantic.

Kurt hadn't returned any of this texts or messages and no one had seen him since school ended.

Needless to say, Blaine's chest was constricting with fear and worry.

What if Kurt had been kidnapped? Or maybe he was beaten, his body lying in a ditch while his conscious slowly slipped away, only to be found when it was too late…

None of Kurt's other friends seemed the least bit worried, saying that it had only been a few hours and Kurt was probably just off shopping or something but they _didn't get it_. They didn't understand that even if Blaine had no idea where Kurt was or what he was doing (something that only happened when Kurt was planning a surprise of some sort) Kurt would at least always text him back within a few minutes and say _something_.

He never just ignored him, even _if_ they were fighting and this silence from the older boy was unnerving.

Blaine had driven all over town and searched. Kurt wasn't at any of their usual date-spots, school, home, his dad's shop, a friend's house, or any of the small shops in Lima. Kurt was just simply _gone_.

Blaine's grip on his car steering wheel was like a vice, his heart tucked firmly in his throat. He could feel himself slowly falling into insanity with the thought of someone hurting his beautiful boyfriend and him not being able to do something about it.

A car honked behind Blaine, signaling that he had been sitting at a green light, and he wanted to turn around and scream in their face. But he knew that wouldn't solve anything, so he begrudgingly drove, not knowing where to go and feeling his brain counting down Kurt's life like a clock-he was running out of time, or so he thought.

A thought burst into his mind, a nearly forgotten memory racing to the surface.

_It was the first week of summer. Kurt's car had broken down and Kurt had deduced that they needed proper tools to fix it, so naturally they called Burt._

_They weren't near anything and were about twenty minutes out of Lima, next to a small forest. They hadn't been going anywhere-they wanted to be alone and had nowhere to go, so they just took a drive. _

_It was Kurt's idea. Blaine had been skeptical at the time, but Kurt's smile was so bright and his crystalline eyes so pleading that Blaine just couldn't say no. He was so glad he didn't._

"_Hey, Blaine," Kurt called, peering into the forest with curiosity. "I think I see a house in there-maybe we could ask for shelter."_

_It was pouring far too much for normal June weather and they were steadily getting soaked as they stood outside the car (Kurt refused to stay inside the car and risk a rouge vehicle crashing into them and insisted they stand by the side of the road instead)._

_Blaine agreed, though he was nervous. It was likely the house would have homophobic owners or crazy murderers-it was in the middle of a forest in an area no one came to, after all. But it would be dry and though Blaine loved Kurt, he didn't want him to think he was a coward, so they went hastily towards the building._

_Kurt knocked for what felt like forever, but was most likely only a few minutes._

_After one particularly hard knock, the door flew open, but there was no one behind the door._

_They peered inside the small building. It had a single large room, covered in a layer of dust and spider webs. Kurt wrinkled his nose adorably at the filth but, to Blaine's surprise, he stepped in and started walking around, looking to and fro with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes._

_Blaine stayed in the doorway hesitantly, not entirely sure what to do. This was clearly an abandoned building, so what was the point of wandering around it? Couldn't they just stand in the entryway until Burt came? Why did Kurt take such an interest to this place anyway?_

_The taller seemed to notice that Blaine was hanging back because he grabbed his hand and tugged him into the room._

"_Imagine what this place would look like all fixed up" Kurt said a little breathlessly. "It would be like a safe haven-somewhere we could go to get away from that stupid town, somewhere we could just _be._"_

_Blaine looked at him strangely, wondering what on Earth Kurt was thinking. "That sounds nice-wonderful even but… _here_? Really?"_

"_Of course! No one would ever find us here-it would be 'Somewhere Only We Know'" Kurt explained, a teasing smile on his face at the last line._

They had ended up coming back multiple times over the summer, but with all the insanity of school and the drama recently, Blaine had forgotten all about it.

No… it had been months, Kurt couldn't be…

Blaine turned onto a seldom used dirt road, driving swiftly out of the city.

**XxXxX**

Kurt knew it was Blaine when the door of the small cabin burst open, so he didn't even bother to open his eyes from where he was laying on the plush white coach.

The coach, as well as the matching rug, curtains, table, and lamp had come from Kurt's bedroom before he redesigned it-he had no other use for them and they worked well in the small area. They made it more livable, more like a second home for him and Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, rushing over and brushing his hand lightly against Kurt's cheek, as though he wasn't sure if Kurt was really there or not.

"Blaine" Kurt returned, opening his eyes to stare up into his lovers honey orbs. He frowned when he saw Blaine's ruffled state; sporadic curls leaking out of the gel like it'd been tugged on, eyes slightly red like he'd either cried or was very close to it, clothes wrinkled, and long eyelashes fluttering. It was beautifully tragic, and Kurt sat up, tugging on Blaine's hand to pull him down between his legs, then curling his arms around Blaine's waist and settling his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "What happened?"

It was like some spell had been broken. Blaine tensed, moving forwards as much as Kurt would allow him with his arms still snug around the shorter boy. His back was no longer against Kurt's chest and the older male's chin was no longer on his shoulder.

Kurt had no clue what had caused such a cold reaction considering usually when Blaine was having a hard time with something he fell further back into Kurt's embrace, not away from it.

Kurt's heart sank to his feet and he bit his lip nervously. Something drastic must have happened. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked gently, trying to subtly look Blaine over for physical injuries.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt's question completely.

"Thinking about how I didn't get into NYADA" Kurt explained easily, proud when his voice only sounded slightly bitter and envious. "Rachel was trolling the forums and apparently people are getting acceptance letters all ready, meaning we most likely won't be receiving them."

Blaine said nothing for a long while, just stared straight ahead, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Kurt knew this was never a good thing and attempted to pull his boyfriend back against his chest so he knew how perfect and loved he was, but Blaine wouldn't budge.

"Why?" was all Blaine said.

"'Why' what, baby?" Kurt wondered, mentally running through all possible things Blaine could say. If anyone had hurt his Blaine, they were going to wish they were never born.

"Why did you come here Kurt?" Blaine elaborated, his voice dangerously quiet.

The countertenor furred his brow in confusion. "Because it's my safe place and I needed some time to think things through." Surly Blaine knew that? They had spent enough time here over the summer, after all.

Blaine maneuvered himself fully out of Kurt's arms now and stood so he was towering over Kurt. If Kurt didn't trust the smaller boy with his mind, body, and soul he may have been frightened. But Kurt did trust him, so the stance just made Kurt concerned.

"Why did you come here instead of to me?"

Kurt blinked at him confusedly. "'Cause it's not like I didn't expect it-besides, Rachel and I threw ourselves a pity party that involved cheese cake and encouraging speeches. The only reason I'm even here is because I needed to let it all sink in-which it did. So, I'm fine and I didn't want to call you up to comfort me when I'm perfectly fine and don't need it."

Blaine's look became one of udder betrayal and even though Kurt didn't think he did anything wrong, he felt his stomach twisting guiltily.

"I come to you when I'm even a little stressed-I come to you for everything. Why does it seem like you only want me to help when you're in tears?"

Kurt could feel anger steadily rising in his chest, and that terrified him because he was never mad at Blaine. Mad at other people and snapped at Blaine because of it, maybe, but the dark haired boy was never the actual cause of the anger.

Kurt took a deep breath and thought about his words before he said something they would both regret. "Blaine," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this, but I really didn't need your help. I applied to other colleges, and sure I might not get into my number one, but that doesn't mean all hope is lost. Rachel and I took care of any negative feelings ourselves-do you know how we did that Blaine?

"We said 'well, we didn't make it to NYADA, but we both have wonderful men we're in love with who will stay with us no matter what. We have amazing, supporting boyfriends so it doesn't matter what college we go to as long as they're in our future.'"

Blaine sighed softly and Kurt wasn't sure if there were tears in the younger male's eyes or if it was just the lighting.

Either way Blaine settled himself back between Kurt's legs and twisted to bury his face against the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and sighed happily, allowing Blaine's warmth to soak him and wash away bad thoughts with his comfortable weight against Kurt's chest.

"I love you" Kurt whispered in his ear, moving to play with the loose curls on Blaine's head. It calmed both of them significantly.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied, his breath pleasantly tickling Kurt's neck. "And I'm sorry for getting so worked up-with all the talk of weddings going on I just kept imagining marrying you," Blaine confessed.

"And then after our final number you were just _nowhere _and I panicked and I haven't seen you all week outside of Glee club and I went a little crazy."

Kurt felt his breath hitched and he tightened his arms around the shorter boy. "You pictured marrying me?" Kurt asked, amazed. Sure, they had talked about their future in New York and living together, but marriage itself had somehow never come into the conversation. He knew he and Blaine would get married someday, but it seemed… different somehow, more real when it was said allowed.

"Yes" Kurt could feel Blaine smiling against his neck. "I know there was never a proper proposal, but Kurt Hummel you're the only person I've ever loved, and I would be an idiot not to claim you as my husband. …Well, if you don't fall in love with someone else when you move and forge-"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt cut him off. "I love you. I don't think I can ever feel this way about anyone else, and I would be a fool not to see that and make you my husband."

There was silence as they both absorbed the words, both picturing, hoping to share the rest of their lives.

"When did we become so cheesey?" Blaine asked playfully, moving to settle his head more firmly under Kurt's chin so almost all his weight was on Kurt's chest. Kurt couldn't help but note that he fit their like a puzzle piece.

"When you grabbed my hand on a staircase, said 'I know a shortcut' with your adorable dapperness and dragged me down a hallway-I swear it was like something right out of a chick-flick." Kurt countered, causing both of them to laugh.

"So you're saying when we met we became sappy enough for preteen girls everywhere to coo over us?"

"Nope," Kurt replied. "That didn't happen until a few minutes later when I realized I was in love with you."

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt his heart speed up. "And to this day girls everywhere are fawning over everything we do."

Kurt laughed.


	11. Chapter 10: Michael

**AN: I want Sebastian to die slowly and painfully.**

**On a lighter note, Kurt's a finalist! But come on, we all knew he would be ;)**

**Hope you enjoy 3**

_Chapter 10: Michael_

"Thank you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was currently cuddled in Kurt's arms. "What, exactly, are you thanking me for?" he asked, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's chest in response. "For convincing Rachel and Finn to come over and sing to me" he explained, as though it should've been obvious.

Kurt snorted. Blaine was so quick to believe that all good things that happened to him were some set up of Kurt's that it was kind of heartbreaking. "I didn't invite them, silly; they came on their own volition-they're _your_ friends too."

Blaine shifted to his chin was on Kurt's chest to he could look at the older boy's face. His one visible eye was sparkling beautifully, but Kurt still felt a pang in his heart at the sight of the eye patch. But Blaine would be okay-he'd have surgery and then be perfectly fine, right? He had to be fine. If not Kurt may just have to go back on his word of honor and punch Sebastian… repeatedly... with knives… until the smug bastard was completely deaf, blind, and immobile with no hope of recovery.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, shifting up on Kurt's body so he could nuzzle into the pale boy's neck.

Kurt smiled, his heart stuttering in happiness. He squeezed the smaller male's waist gently and replied "I love you too, baby,"

Then they started talking about Kurt making the NYADA finalists, which led to talking about New York in general and Broadway, which fed into talks of their future together until they both fell asleep, Kurt's hold on Blaine never faltering.

**XxXxX**

"Maybe we should get out of the car now." Jeff suggested. He, Nick, and Trent had been sitting in a car and staring at the house in front of them for ten minutes, but none of them could gather the courage to actually walk inside.

They all nodded at the blonde's comment and finally walked into Blaine's house.

They had been friends with Blaine for his entire stay at Dalton, yet none of them had the honor of going to his house. They knew it was because Blaine had issues with his parents, though no one knew the specifics. _'Well, Kurt probably knows all the dirty details' _Jeff thought.

They had reached Blaine's room, it seemed, all too soon after they had been instructed which one it was.

"Well," Trent said, the Warbler's nerves showing in his voice. "Let's go in."

Jeff didn't know about the others, but as soon as he saw Blaine curled against Kurt's chest, his curly head tucked under Kurt's chin as both of them slept quietly, his heart ached. Blaine looked so damn _small_, but he also smiled and had the most delighted expression Jeff had ever seen on anyone's face, even in his sleep. The both of them were fully clothed, yet somehow that just made it seem more intimate.

'_Sebastian deserves to have his guts spooned out' _Jeff decided silently, his eyes lingering over the black eye patch and the thick layer of bandages that poked out from under it.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Trent crowed, obviously having no problems waking the sleeping couple.

Normally Jeff and his bromantic partner Nick were the ones to disturb people, but the blonde couldn't bring himself to, and apparently neither could his darker haired companion.

Blaine didn't stir, though Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's shoulders and mumbled incoherently.

"Maybe we should go" Nick offered quietly, and Jeff could tell by the look in his eyes that they were thinking the same thing-'_Haven't I put them through enough?'_

"BLAINE THOMAS ANDERSON!" Trent shouted, ignoring the other Warblers.

Blaine still didn't move, though Kurt's eyes snapped open and his arms wound around Blaine's upper back and waist protectively. It was like a reflex, and it both impressed and saddened Jeff. _'I hope Blaine gets a break someday'_

Kurt blinked a few times, adjusting to being awake, before his eyes settled on the three teens and his eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed slightly. "What're you guys doing here?" Kurt demanded sharply, clutching Blaine to him as though the Warblers were planning on taking him away.

"We came to apologize to Blaine" Nick explained, attempting to turn his mouth into its normal goofy grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We didn't know Sebastian was going to put _rock salt_ in the damn thing, but we still agreed on throwing a slushie."

Kurt studied them silently, and Jeff felt more nervous than when he auditioned for a Warblers solo. At least then he thought he might have a chance-now he felt more like he was on trial waiting to see if the jury found him guilty.

But even after the harsh scrutiny was over, Kurt said nothing. Instead, he shook Blaine, cooing something Jeff couldn't hear in his friend's ear.

Blaine groaned, burrowing further into Kurt while mumbling "Still sleepy, Kurty,"

Jeff grinned at the adorableness, determined to use it for later blackmail… if Blaine even accepted their apology, that is.

"I know baby, but you need to wake up." Kurt told him gently, shaking him again.

"Don't wanna" Blaine complained childishly, shifting so his arms were locked around the boy beneath him. Jeff's heart lifted again.

"Wake up darling" Jeff sing-songed, attempting to imitate Kurt's higher voice and sounding like a dying bird.

The sound made Blaine jerk awake, sitting up suddenly so he was no longer resting on Kurt's chest, but sitting beside him.

Blaine's eye widened when it landed on the three boys. Blaine opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Kurt explained "They came to apologize."

Blaine's mouth snapped shut and he nodded. Jeff took this as incentive to start talking. "Blaine, we're so sorry. We had no idea you'd actually get hurt."

"We shouldn't have agreed with Sebastian about throwing a slushie in the first place-even one without something extra added." Nick added.

Blaine studied them for a moment, and for the first time Jeff really wished Wes and David were here to help them figure out what to say-he wished the two had been here before this whole mess started. The two had graduated and were off doing bigger and better things, but Jeff knew if they were around Sebastian would never have gotten this stupid thing approved and gotten Blaine hurt.

"So, why did you all agree to throw a slushie in my face?" Blaine asked softly, dangerously.

"It was meant for Kurt" Trent explained, though for obvious reasons this just seemed to make Blaine even more upset.

"Oh, yeah, because assaulting my boyfriend would've been _so much_ better-it would've been _hysterical _if Kurt had to go to the hospital because you idiots thought throwing a huge cup of _ice_ at him was a good idea." Blaine drawled sarcastically, and despite the tense situation Jeff couldn't help but think that Kurt was rubbing off on him-in more ways than one.

"Sebastian said it would be a harmless prank! You know, shake you guys up before regionals. We had no idea he would do… _this_." The blonde clarified, but he could feel the guilt in his gut intensifying.

"He said we should throw it at Kurt because Kurt's a countertenor and that individuality could make New Directions win, so if we convinced him not to sing…" Nick added, shifting nervously under Blaine's hurt expression and Kurt's disbelieving stare.

"Get out." Blaine snapped.

"But-"

"Look," Blaine sighed, rubbing his temples. "You all seen genuinely sorry for what happened but I just-I need some time before I can forgive you."

"Come on Blaine, just-"

"Get. Out." Blaine hissed, cutting Trent off.

They left.


	12. Chapter 11: The Spanish Teacher

**AN: Yeah, I kind of floundered with this chapter, sorry :P**

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT!**

**Oh, and the song I used as Kurt's ringtone is 'Bare' from 'Bare: a pop opera'-look it up on YouTube because it's bittersweet and absolutely gorgeous. I don't know why Kurt would put it as his ringtone but… oh well!**

**Speaking of Bare, look up the song 'See Me' from the same musical because I'm pretty sure that's how Blaine's first attempt at coming out went, basically ;)**

**But really you guys should just see the musical itself because it's wonderful and sad and real and epic!**

**Anyway, enjoy :D**

_Chapter 11: The Spanish Teacher_

Kurt sighed.

He couldn't believe Finn. How could he think that getting _married_ would do him any good? If they were in love, couldn't they wait until they were both _ready_ for marriage?

Finn needed to focus on his future instead of fallowing Rachel around like a lost puppy. And Kurt wholeheartedly believed that his brother and best friend could get married _someday_, but not now-not at such a crucial stage in both of their lives where marriage will only become a distraction and they'll both end up hating each other for preventing each other from achieving their dreams.

"_What would you do if Blaine proposed to you?"_

Kurt leaned against the wall in frustration. _Blaine _would be smart enough to understand the situation, so he wouldn't propose. _Blaine _would understand that marriage didn't mean eternal love. Blaine _wouldn't_-okay, maybe Blaine _would_ think that Kurt was the only good thing in his life, but Blaine would also understand that they were made for one another and it didn't matter if they 'sealed the deal'-though Kurt defiantly would like to someday.

Well, Blaine had kind of proposed weeks ago in Their Cabin, but it wasn't like they were planning the day already or picking out tuxes. It was an eventually thing, right?

"_Do you remember  
>the day that you met me?<br>I swear it was yesterday, I knew with a glance  
>that you were the question,<br>and you were the answer  
>that the world would make sense again if I held your hand"<em>

Kurt jumped at the sound of the familiar tune blasting throughout his room.

It took him a moment to register that it was his phone making the sound and Jason hadn't just magically popped out of the musical Blaine had taken him to see over the summer and started serenading him before his untimely death.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt answered warmly.

"_I miss you" _Blaine returned, and Kurt could imagine those huge copper eyes shining, drinking in the sight of him, just like every time Blaine said that.

"I miss you too" the countertenor cooed, moving to lie down on his bed. It was like having Blaine on the phone with him was enough to evaporate all his worries.

"_So, you texted me and said something was going on with Finn and Rachel? What was that about? Are the fighting again?" _Blaine wondered, snapping Kurt back to his previous thoughts.

"If you could marry me today, would you?" Kurt asked. Maybe it was tactless, but Kurt really needed to know if Blaine was being a stupid as Finn.

"_Of course_" Blaine said without hesitation. "_I love you-didn't we have this conversation already?_"

Kurt laughed lightly. "Yeah, but I mean _really_ get married, not hypothetically or in the future-I mean right this very second." Kurt couldn't even wait for Blaine's answer before blurting out "Finn proposed to Rachel because he thinks she's all he's got and he's not even considering his future or his talents-he just wants to be her trophy husband!"

There was a short silence. Kurt could literally feel his heart working in anticipation. He didn't even know what he was waiting for or what he wanted Blaine to say.

"_So he thinks marrying Rachel will solve all this problems, basically, and secure his future without him having to do anything?"_

Kurt released a relieved breath. "Yes. I got him a list of colleges near NYADA with things that would interest him and he wouldn't even look at it."

"_That's kind of selfish of him, isn't it? I mean, you should marry someone because you love them and you never want to be apart, not because you don't want to deal with the future."_ Blaine said sagely.

Kurt smiled. He had half-expected Blaine would take Finn's side, and was glad that his boyfriend agreed with him. "Enough about my brother and his drama-we should be lamenting for ourselves!" he exclaimed.

"_Why?"_ Blaine asked, sounding amused and _so _in love. Kurt could picture the dreamy little smile on Blaine's face as it was said.

"Because it's our first Valentine's Day as a couple and we don't get to spend it together!"

Blaine chuckled and Kurt could feel his heart swelling joyfully. _"We can still spend after school hours together, right?_" he asked coyly, sending a pleasurable shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Yes" the older said, not even caring that it sounded breathy and high. He sobered though, and whined "But I'm going to have to watch everyone at school be all lovey-dovey and I'll be alone-just like every other Valentine's Day."

"_Hey, I'll be stuck watching Valentine themed soap operas all day! Besides_," Blaine continued softly. "_I've been alone every Valentine's day too."_

Hearing his lover sound so sad and broken made Kurt's heart ache with the need to make it better.

"Well I promise" Kurt vowed, sitting up as though to make things more serious. "This Valentine's Day will be the best, most love-filled, either of us has ever had."

"_And I promise to make you feel as loved as you make me feel every day_."

Kurt was smiling so much he swore his face would be stuck like that forever. "It's a date."


	13. Chapter 12: Heart

_Chapter 11: Heart_

**AN: If Blaine doesn't sing this at some point:**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=2lpXbAaLmjA**

**I will die. It is the most perfect song ever! Really, he NEEDS to sing this to Kurt… please?**

**SMUT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**MY FIRST TIME WRITING REAL SMUT SO, (sniff) be gentle? I'm losing my virginity here guys, so please don't be mean about it! I know it's kind of cheesy, kind of predictable, and not really as detailed as some people would like, but I tired. I have to start somewhere, eh?**

**At least I never said 'he put his thingy in my you-know-what'. Cookies and a huge 'I'm sorry' for you if you get the reference.**

**I hope you all had a romantic day with that special someone, or if you're single (like me) you at least had fun with your friends and didn't pity yourself to much! At least we have Klaine! (I will be alone forever).**

**XxXxX**

The party had started to cool down. In fact, almost everyone had left except most of the Glee kids.

Kurt had cuddled himself into his boyfriend's side. He knew no one from their choir would care-Brittany and Santana were making out in the corner anyway, and if the other kids wanted something to stare at, they would probably be more likely to watch the lesbian action then two gay guys snuggling, anyway.

"I love watching you preform." Kurt whispered, like it was a secret meant only for Blaine's ears. "You're whole face lights up and you look so carefree and beautiful."

Blaine turned his face so he could nuzzle into Kurt's cheek. "Have you seen yourself sing, Kurt? You're like the sun-everything orbits around you, but no matter what you're the brightest."

Kurt smiled as his heart did excited leaps in his chest. Only Blaine had ever made him feel this way-only Blaine could.

Kurt sighed then, frowning as he remembered what had happened earlier that same day. "I had a secret admirer this week." He said neutrally.

Kurt could feel Blaine's body tense next to his before Blaine shifted away slightly, so they were close but no longer touching. Kurt's frown deepened at the smaller male's face; it looked as though he was steeling himself for something. Like rejection or heartbreak.

"Hey," Kurt cooed, shifting so he was turned in his seat, his arms open. "Come back here. I wasn't done cuddling with the man I love."

Blaine's eyes darted around quickly, and though Kurt understood _why_, it still made his chest tighten. But then he sighed happily because Blaine was pressing his face to the side of Kurt's neck as they were wound in each other's arms.

The older boy lifted a hand to twirl the tiny loose curls at the nape of Blaine's neck soothingly.

They sat like that a moment, simply being.

"Apparently, David Karofsky thinks he's in love with me." Kurt said without preamble.

Blaine lifted his face and moved back slightly so he was staring at his lover without moving from his embrace. His hazel-gold eyes widened like a deer, his long eyelashes making his eyes look even bigger. "Wait, _seriously_? After all the shit that guy-"

"I know." Kurt said with a humorless laugh. "But it doesn't matter now-I told him I liked him as a friend and that I love _you._" Kurt accented the 'you' by kissing Blaine's nose immediately afterwards, so there could be no mistake of who he was talking about.

Blaine sighed happily, moving so he was tucked against Kurt once more. Kurt turned to plant a quick kiss on Blaine's gel covered head, but his mind was moving a mile a minute.

He had failed as a boyfriend again if Blaine thought Kurt would leave him for the next gentlemen caller. He was supposed to take care of Blaine and make him feel loved, which in turn made the countertenor feel loved.

"Blaine?" Kurt began. After Blaine hummed in response, Kurt continued "Let's go back to your house-this party's getting kind of boring."

Kurt felt light he could fly when he felt Blaine's gorgeous smile against his neck.

**XxXxX**

"Can we try something new?" Kurt whispered hotly, his lips ghosting over Blaine's in the most tantalizing way.

Blaine was having trouble processing the question. All round him was _heat _and _Kurt_-the smell of him, the musky sweet taste of him lingering on the back of Blaine's throat, the sight of him, blushing with dark eyes and bruised lips and wild hair, cock flushed and at attention just for Blaine. Long fingers were skimming across his bare back and all Blaine wanted was for Kurt to actually _touch_ him and send those shockwaves through him instead of these teasing brushes that left him _wanting_. The taller boy was right in front of him, completely naked, so damn _close_ but much too far and _why the hell was Kurt not pressed up against him_?

"Whatever you want, Kurt, _please_" Blaine panted into his lover's mouth, not even caring that he sounded desperate because Kurt was so fucking _close_ and he wanted-_needed_ to be touched _so fucking bad_ that nothing else seemed to matter.

"Would you be okay with being on your hands and knees for me, baby?" Kurt asked, his beautifully angled face coloring even more, his pink tongue darting out to moisten those red lips.

Blaine moaned, imagining Kurt's body pressed into his back while fucking him so hard Blaine could barely hold himself up and Kurt would whisper into his ear and have to hold Blaine so he didn't collapse and-"God yes, _Kurt_, that'd be-fuck _yes_!"

And suddenly they were flush together, each swallowing the others moans greedily as their hips slotted together and finally-_finally_ their cocks brushed and slid perfectly and Blaine felt like he was a dying man just given eternal life as the friction took over until he was in complete bliss.

He tugged hard on Kurt's hair in a way he knew drove Kurt insane as Kurt cupped Blaine's ass, pulling them impossibly closer.

Blaine pulled his mouth back, the whine Kurt released in response going straight to his cock. "Need you-need-" Blaine tried, but Kurt cut him off with an opened mouth kiss, his tongue licking all over the inside of Blaine's mouth, taking him, _claiming_ him, and all Blaine could do was slump against Kurt and moan like a porn star, all the while grinding their hips sensually.

Kurt removed his mouth form Blaine and moved to suck at the sensitive juncture in Blaine's neck. Blaine threw his head back to give the countertenor more access, knowing he'd have hickies tomorrow-knowing everyone would know that Kurt had taken him and loving it.

Kurt stopped his ministrations and gave Blaine a burning look, his multi-shaded eyes nearly completely navy. "Get on the bed for me" he whispered, breathe dragging over Blaine's bruised neck.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

The junior settled himself on all fours in the center of the plush bed, his ass in the air and his entire body thumping with anticipation. It had been two weeks since he and Kurt had last had sex, and even longer since Kurt had topped-Blaine was certain he would go mad if he didn't have Kurt inside him in the next few minutes.

Without warning his ass-cheeks were spread and a wet pressure was moving against his entrance. Blaine's eyes crossed from the sheer pleasure of the silkiness as it lapped around his hole in tiny kitten-licks.

"_Ah-_Kurt, fuck-_FUCK"_

"Hm, you taste so _good_." Kurt moaned, his warm breath against Blaine's opening making the younger male shudder and push back into Kurt's face in need.

Kurt seemed to understand the message for the next thing Blaine knew Kurt's tongue was inside him, swirling around his walls and all Blaine could do was moan wantonly and attempt to stay upright despite how badly his arms were wobbling, obscene things pouring from his mouth, most of which involved Kurt's name. _Fuck_, why hadn't they done this _before?_

This seemed to motivate Kurt, who proceeded to start using his talented tongue to screw Blaine in earnest.

Everything except Kurt's name evaporated from Blaine's mind and all he could do was chant it like a mantra while the taller continuously proved how sinful a person's mouth could be.

The younger felt himself getting close-much to close considering Kurt hadn't even fingered him yet. God, Kurt hadn't even _touched_ him yet!

"St-st-_fuck, Kurt, fuck, God-_stop!" Blaine panted, though he didn't know how effective he was when he mewled and curled his toes at the end.

Kurt immediately obeyed, leaning forwards and running a hand through Blaine's sweaty hair soothingly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, worry evident in his hoarse voice.

Blaine couldn't help the small, chocked off laughed that bubbled from his throat. "I'm fine-perfect, actually-but you're going to make me come if you keep doing that, and I really want _you_ inside me."

A high moan fell from Kurt's lips and the hand that was brushing through his boyfriend's hair stopped to travel slowly down his spine instead, making Blaine shiver beneath him.

"Well then, I shouldn't keep you waiting, should I?" Kurt whispered, removing his hand just as it reached where Blaine wanted it the most.

The now familiar sound of lube being opened reach Blaine as he panted, attempting to get himself back under control despite the want pulsing throughout his entire being.

"Hurry"

Kurt obliged, quickly filling Blaine with his slick middle finger. Blaine moaned and bucked under him, trying to get more, trying to swallow Kurt entirely.

Soon Kurt was moving three fingers in and out of the body below him and Blaine was arching, his arms sore and about to give out, but he couldn't care less.

"_Now_, Kurt, I-I _need_-" Blaine was cut off by his own whimper as Kurt's fingers pulled out of him and the emptiness took over, only to be turned into a moan as Kurt pushed inside him, stretching him, filling him completely and fully.

Blaine's arms really did give out this time, but Kurt caught him, holding him up with his surprisingly strong arms, his front pressed to Blaine's back.

Blaine whimpered as he got used to the intrusion. Somehow he felt even more filled then he could ever remember being, and more loved and whole with Kurt pressed against him like this. It was like losing his virginity again, and it felt good.

"_Move" _Blaine cried brokenly, nearly sobbing when Kurt started rocking into him as he whispered nonsensical words of love in Blaine's ear.

Kurt shifted slightly so he was pounding into Blaine's prostate with every thrust, and Blaine was left a screaming mess. He was pretty sure he was thanking Kurt for doing this, for making love to him like this and suggesting this position and loving him and everything under the sun.

Blaine didn't last long-how could he with how intimate and amazing everything had been?-and soon his eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he was babbling incoherently, something like 'Kurt' and guttural screams falling from his lips as he came from Kurt's cock alone.

Soon after Kurt was doing the same, filling Blaine with his seed and wailing Blaine's name like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

When Kurt collapsed, both he and Blaine completely spent, Blaine couldn't care less that his face was pressed into a pillow and he could barely breathe. All that mattered was Kurt's warm body covering his, protecting him, and loving him.

"I love you" Kurt mumbled into his back, slowly pulling out and flopping down next to Blaine instead.

Blaine whimpered pathetically and crawled over to his lover, snuggling into his perfect pale chest, sighing contently when Kurt wrapped his arms around him and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too." Blaine returned sleepily. He was covered so completely by Kurt's scent and love that nothing in the world could take this feeling away.

Well, except for when Kurt left him for at least a year.

He placed a small kiss over Kurt's heart. "I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes." Blaine admitted, pushing the bad feelings away for later.

Kurt kissed the sweaty curls on Blaine's head again, only this time it lingered. Blaine could feel Kurt taking deep breaths in his hair, absorbing his scent. Blaine's heart was jumping in the best way possible at the sensation. "Well, in two years we'll be living together, and we can see each other every day and come home to each other, and officially become a family."

Blaine pressed himself closer at the words. He wanted that, so bad-more than anything.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt," He whispered, unable to find the words to say what he really wanted-to express his gratitude, to tell Kurt how much he loved him, how much he'd miss him…

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby,"

**XxXxX**

Kurt frowned. There was a buzzing in his ears, loud and insistent.

He groaned, moving his hands off the warm mass they'd been resting on to cover his ears, bumping against something soft in the process.

There was a small whine-nearly drown on by the continuous buzzing-and the warmth on top of Kurt shifted until he was covered more fully than before, the same softness he had brushed against now tucked under his chin.

Wait… it moved and made sounds and was warm…

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he remembered that Blaine was snoozing peacefully on his chest with his head pushed under Kurt's chin and that only his cell phone made that buzzing sound when he was being texted.

Kurt removed his hands from his ears, instinctively moving one arm to encompass his sleeping lover-who unconsciously sighed in satisfaction and nuzzled into Kurt's neck, which was probably the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen and heard-while the other waved in the general direction of the buzzing so he could turn it off and stay cuddled with his boyfriend.

Who was texting him so early in the morning anyway? It's not like he had to be anywhere this morning, so what was the point?

Unfortunately, in his blind grouping all Kurt came into contact with was dried seamen, which made him wrinkle his nose and think _'we really need to get better about cleaning up __before__ we fall asleep…'_

"Stop moving" Blaine mumbled groggily. "Sleep now"

Kurt smiled, stopping his search so he could run his fingers through the dark curls on Blaine's head.

'_He's so cute'_

The buzzing stopped, and Kurt may have fallen back asleep if '_For Good'_ from Wicked hadn't started blaring obnoxiously loud, signaling Rachel was trying to call him.

He huffed, realizing his NYADA partner wasn't going to give up until she had contacted him-and he loved Rachel, really, but this was probably about something stupid or Finn related. And really, that took no president to having Blaine in his arms.

Nevertheless, Kurt rolled Blaine off of him-which was actually a lot easier than it sounds-and stood slowly, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the tune started playing again the second it had stopped.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine-who had curled himself into a ball-and admired his tan skin, long, dark eyelashes, and slightly parted lips. He was so beautiful… but he was frowning slightly and reaching around. Kurt new it was for him.

Kurt sighed as the song started up for a _third_ time, moving to the other side of the bed to find where he had left his bag after dropping a kiss on the younger male's forehead.

"What do you want Rachel?" Kurt asked tiredly into the phone once he'd found it, wanting to get this over with so he could wrap Blaine in his arms again.

"_Kurt? Thank God! You weren't at school all day and no matter who texted you, you wouldn't answer and then we realized Blaine wasn't here either and we thought something may've happened and we were so worried and-"_

"Wait, Rachel," Kurt interrupted, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Slow down-what happened?"

Rachel took an audible breathe over the line, pausing for dramatic effect. _"Okay. So Kurt, where are you?"_

Kurt shifted his weight so it was rested on one leg. "I'm at Blaine's, but what does-"

"_Did something happen? Did that Warbler attack him again?" _Rachel asked anxiously.

Now Kurt was really confused. "What? No, he's fine. What made you think he was attacked?"

"_Well, I mean, it's just not like you guys to just not show up for school and it's already lunch. We've been telling teachers that you guys are sick, because we just assumed sense you aren't here…"_

Kurt dropped his phone. He had forgotten in the haze of Valentine's Day that it was still a Tuesday and they were still expected at school on Wednesday-today.

Kurt flew around the room, realizing with horror that if they wanted to make at least their afternoon classes they'd need to just grab some cloths and go without showing or skin care of hair spray/gel.

And Blaine was still asleep.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, tugging on one of Blaine's button-ups, refusing to wear the same outfit twice in a row no matter that the shirt was too small on him. "Blaine, you need to wake up now"

Blaine murmured sleepily in response, curling up more on himself so his knees were nearly touching his chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes, too stressed to appreciate the cuteness and vulnerability of Blaine sleeping like that.

Kurt grabbed Blaine under his arms, forcing him into a sitting position.

Blaine gave a small scream as he woke, only to be cut off by Kurt pressing their lips together in apology.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we really need to get up now." Kurt explained, pressing another chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before looking for his pants from yesterday. He knew he would defiantly _not_ be able to fit into his boyfriend's skinnies, and trying would just waste more time.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" Blaine asked anxiously, standing much too quickly and having to sit down again.

Kurt threw him a concerned look over his shoulder as he attempted to get his skinny jeans on without having to lie on the floor like a moron in front of his boyfriend. He was totally comfortable with Blaine and trusted him completely, but doing that kind of crossed the line.

"Nothing-it's just noon already and we forgot about school." Kurt bit out, his head turned just enough to see Blaine flinch slightly at the harsh tone. Or maybe it was at what Kurt had said. He wasn't sure.

Either way Blaine was standing gingerly and made his way over to his closet while Kurt finished tugging on his skinnies.

Kurt quickly ran a hand through his hair so his bangs were somewhat brushed up before running over to help his boyfriend get dressed.

"Sorry," Blaine said softly as Kurt buttoned his shirt. "I'm kind of sore and-"

Kurt's heart tightened at Blaine's downcast look. "It's alright baby boy," Kurt whispered, stopping briefly in his buttoning to smooth his fingers through Blaine curls, smiling as the smaller boy leaned into the touch. "I like taking care of you."

Kurt continued buttoning, even when Blaine leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Though his dad would probably be upset when the school called to say he missed his morning classes and he was going to have make up work and Santana would never let him hear the end of how he and Blaine forgot about school due to mind blowing sex-and she would know; somehow she always knew-this was still probably one of the most perfect moments in Kurt's life.

He was looking forwards to many more.


	14. Chapter 13: On My Way

**AN: Holy shit guys just… there are no words… I think this is my new favorite episode, just because it reminds me so much of one of my friends who I love to death 3**

**Please don't harm yourselves in anyway-it will not be better for anyone and you'll miss what could be the greatest parts of your life. You're NEVER alone, and suicide should NEVER be an option.**

**I hate the writers because of that cliffy though. **

**On a lighter note, the SBL trailer that came out last weekend-OMG, I was puking rainbows in happiness. That looks like it's going to be SO GOOD. That's what I'm looking forwards to in the future, seeing that 3**

_Chapter 13: On My Way_

Blaine wasn't surprised by Kurt's annoyed and tired expression as he sat on the windowsill while they waited for Quinn. After all, he was pretty sure Kurt hadn't slept in three days.

Well, if you didn't count that half hour in the hospital that is.

Kurt hadn't been texting him back, and they really needed to get a move on if they wanted to make it to the wedding before Rachel to help her with pre-wedding jitters and all the things good friends/brides maids/gays did when someone was getting married.

So Blaine had driven to the hospital, where he knew Kurt was still visiting Dave. Because Kurt was a fantastically selfless person who would help his past tormentor, and while Blaine felt bad, he still didn't forgive what Karofsky did to the man he loved, so Blaine had yet to see Dave. That and the whole suicide attempt scared Blaine and he knew he'd be entirely useless as far as comfort went.

When Blaine had entered Dave's room, Kurt had been curled up in a chair next to his bed, fast asleep. He looked so adorable, yet at the same time absolutely breathtaking. Blaine really had no idea how he did it.

"He looked so tired I couldn't find it in me to wake him up" Dave said, making Blaine jump at the unexpected voice. He had known the other teen was there, obviously, it just didn't really register while he was staring at his sleeping beloved.

Blaine smiled at the man in the bed, though it felt a little awkward. How were you supposed to act around someone who just tried to take their own life? Did you hug them and tell them how amazing life was or pretend nothing happened so they don't have to think about it? Is there some sort of middle ground?

Blaine had sometimes thought about suicide in the past, but he'd never taken any steps towards it. He still knew that dark place where it seemed happiness was unattainable and everyone would be better off without you though. All he'd wanted in that situation was for someone to hold him and show him he mattered and that they cared.

But the thing was, Blaine didn't care. He didn't want Karofsky to die and he certainly didn't hate him, he just didn't know him at all except for what Kurt told him, and some of those things weren't the best.

So he settled on saying "It's okay, I'm sure they'll understand if we're a little late"

Dave's stoic expression turned to a frown. "Late for what?" he wondered and Blaine remembered that not everyone was in Rachel's inner circle, even if it seemed that she told everyone about her plans.

"Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson are getting married today"

Dave raised an eyebrow skeptically and Blaine had to grin when the expression reminded him of Kurt.

"Yeah, I know" Blaine said, rolling his eyes slightly. "But no matter what we say they won't back down, so we're just going along with it. After all, they do seem genuinely in love, despite the earliness of their engagement."

There was silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say now that the current topic of conversation had been exhausted beyond Dave's care.

Blaine turned to his boyfriend, running a hand lightly through his hair. It was already messed up anyway.

Kurt gave a small, content sigh and nuzzled into Blaine's hand. The younger boy's heart swelled at the action and his face broke into a bright smile.

"It's nice that after all the shit Kurt got put thought he found you" Dave said absently, drawing Blaine's attention again, though he kept his hand on his boyfriend's soft face.

"It's nice that I found him too" Blaine said honestly. He didn't know why he said the next part-maybe it was because Dave would understand, or maybe it was because Kurt's presence always tore his walls down-but either way he explained "Sometimes I thought I couldn't be happy, until Kurt showed me otherwise."

"Did you ever…" Dave trailed off, but Blaine knew what he was asking.

"No. I thought about it more times then I'd like to admit but… no"

Dave nodded, seeming to accept the answer. "I'm glad Kurt and I are friends now, he's a really great guy. You're lucky"

Blaine studied him for a minute. Sure, now Dave looked worn and his eyes were dull, but there was a faint flicker of something in him… something bright and sweet and kind. Behind all the bitterness and hurt there was someone worthy of Kurt's illusive friendship, and that was enough to Blaine to say truthfully "Someday you'll meet a guy who's perfect for you. Someone you can understand without words who will hold you and be held by you and save you. Someone who loves you unconditionally who you love back with all your heart."

Blaine blinked in surprise when he saw tears in Dave's eyes. "Thanks"

Somehow that one word made Blaine smile. Okay, Dave definitely wasn't so bad. He could see why Kurt was so messed up over him.

"What's happening?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, silting up in his chair and stretching.

Blaine checked his watch. "Well, Rachel's going to kill us if we keep her waiting any longer, but other than that…"

Kurt sprang out of his chair. "Did it start already? Did we miss the ceremony? Why the hell did no one wake me up?"

Blaine laughed. "No. Rachel's not even in her dress yet, probably. We're just supposed to get there obnoxiously early as brides maids"

"Brides _gays_" Kurt corrected absently, but his attention was on Dave. "Call me if you ever want to talk, okay? About anything" he said, his voice soft.

Dave nodded, the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen on his lips. "I will"

So now they were here, waiting for the bomb to drop and for Quinn to arrive at Rachel's wedding.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. Something horrible was about to happen, he could feel it.

Judging by Kurt's worried frown, he could feel it to.

Blaine really hoped everyone was okay. Kurt looked like he was about to fall over as it was without another one of his friends getting hurt.


	15. Chapter 14: Big Brother

**AN: I apologize in advance for any strangeness in this chapter. I'm trying to get back in the flow of things after so long with no Glee **_**and**_** I'm sick and was sick while watching the episode so my brain was fuzzy the whole time viewing and still is fuzzy now. But I said I'd be a Klainer in sickness and in health, so…**

**First off, loved the episode. Sue was right about them needing to step it up, seriously. If you want to be on Broadway you need yo be serious in dance rehearsal! Cooper was a douche, but he still cracked me up because just… just no… that's not how you act just… just no (DRAMATICALLY POINTS FINGER). And obviously the Blangst made me squee, though I must admit seeing Kurt punch Cooper in the face would've been more satisfying than watching him be adorable with a stuffed animal he got for Blaine. I'm glad the Anderbros made up in the end, though Coop is still kind of a douche (did he remind anyone else of Jesse St. James?... No? Just me? Well okay then…).**

**I'm glad Quinn's okay, and I nearly died when her and Rachel hugged (it was adorable, and who doesn't love some Faberry every now and then, even if you don't ship it?). She and Artie have the best friendship ever! I don't know about Quinn and Joe though… I'm not really on board with that relationship. Thoughts?**

**Ah, but I'm rambling. Enjoy the randomness of the random chapter of sickness!**

**XxXxX**

_Chapter 14: Big Brother_

Blaine blinked dozily. Why was he waking up? Sleeping had been so amazing-it was warm and dark and comfortable. He should just slip away again…

Something poked his chest and mumbled angrily at him. He had no idea what had been said, but he did register that it was Kurt who was speaking.

"What'sgoingon?" Blaine slurred, lifting an arm to rub at his eyes, careful not to bump Kurt with his elbow.

"Your phone's been ringing for half an hour." Kurt muttered against Blaine's chest, annoyance evident in his voice. "And the last time I answered your phone for you I was yelled at by Jeff for keeping you hostage."

Blaine chuckled a little, remembering the incident. He may not trust the Warblers as readily as before, but he had forgiven them for the whole slushie affair once they had apologized several more times.

Blaine's phone started up again, blaring a preset ring that was shrill and annoying. He sighed, one arm snug around Kurt's upper back while the other flopped over to the nightstand to answer.

"Hello?" he yawned. He was still fighting to keep his eye open, and the familiar weight of Kurt on top of him was making it hard for him to concentrate on staying awake.

"_Are you yawning to accent the fact that it took you so long to answer? Because in that case __I __should be the one yawning because I was the one calling you and waiting for half an hour, but you're improving!"_ Cooper's voice chattered excitedly.

Blaine blinked rapidly while his brain caught up to his ears. "No, Coop, I'm just tired. You woke me up."

Cooper made a put-out little huff. "_Shouldn't you be yelling if you just woke up? I mean, it would emphasize the point that I just disturbed you-_" He seemed to catch on to what he was doing and immediately back peddled. "_But yawning works too! I mean, it's not like you have the constantly consider every moment a scene or anything_!"

Blaine smiled slightly. He knew that's just how Cooper was, and that he was genuinely _trying_ to be better about it warmed Blaine's heart. It was proof that Cooper didn't hate him and that he still had one person in his family who was one his side.

"So, what did you want?" Blaine asked, absentmindedly rubbing Kurt's back with his free hand. The pale boy let out a happy little sigh in response and started twining his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"_Oh! Right! I thought I'd try to make it up to you for being such a jerk-especially after you helped me with that audition tape-by taking you and your boyfriend to…" _he paused dramatically and Blaine got the mental image that his brother was leaning forwards to emphasize his point, even if Blaine couldn't see him. Blaine had to admit, he was kind of anticipating what Cooper would say, even though the image of him leaning forwards and staring intently at a wall was as hilarious as it was ridiculous. _"A movie!"_

Blaine wondered, not for the first time, if his brother had gone insane. "You want to take Kurt and me to a movie… at one in the morning?"

"Who wants to take us to a movie?" Kurt wondered, sitting up next to Blaine and stretching. The younger boy missed the warmth, but the view of Kurt's muscles rippling under pale skin as he stretched was pleasant to watch. He licked his lips upon seeing the hickies still dotting Kurt's collar bone.

Cooper laughed like he'd just heard the funniest joke in the world. "_Duh! _The Titanic_ just came out in 3D_!"

"It came out last week and Kurt and I already saw it." Blaine explained, linking his fingers with Kurt when the other boy took his hand.

"_But Blaine-" _Cooper whined, dragging out the 'ai' sound as long as he could. "_I'm going back to LA soon and I want to get to know you and your boyfriend!"_

Blaine didn't bother pointing out that watching a movie involved silence, not getting to know someone, because he was pretty sure Cooper wouldn't understand the difference. And if Cooper was the same as he was when they were younger (which he had proven, for the most part, he was) he would probably talk the whole time and tell everyone within a ten foot radius that he could play the lead better and he'd look hotter.

"I don't know, Coop," Blaine sighed. He wanted he and his brother to be close, he really did. Cooper was the only one who hadn't turned his back on him for being gay, after all. But Cooper was kind of self-absorbed and knew just how to push Blaine's buttons, and he didn't want the tentative bond they'd formed to fall apart.

Apparently, in whatever strange form of English Cooper spoke 'I don't know' means 'yes' because the older boy said "_Good. I'll pick you guys up from the house in a few minutes_" and hung up.

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair as he closed his cell.

"You okay?" Kurt inquired, moving so he and Blaine's sides were pressed together.

The boy in question shrugged, leaning against Kurt tiredly. "Cooper's taking us to see _Titanic_ again. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"But it's one in the morning!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine laughed. "He's a tad… eccentric."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I got that from the 'master course'." He mumbled, causing a laugh to bubble out of Blaine's throat.

"We should get dressed before he gets here." Blaine sighed dejectedly, slumping against the headboard.

Kurt stared at him a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. "I thought you and Cooper patched things up?"

Blaine shrugged again, gazing around the room lazily for his pants. "We did," he allowed. "But he still hurt me. He was the only one to accept me for being gay, but he criticized everything else about me."

Kurt nuzzled behind his ear, placing a soft kiss there. "I think you're perfect." He whispered.

Blaine smiled at the praise, but he was still nervous about seeing Cooper. He was bound to do something wrong within the time it took for them to see the movie, and Cooper would undoubtedly pick up on it.

He could feel Kurt's eyes drilling into him. He knew he shouldn't care as much about what Cooper thought, but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly, Kurt shirked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking around for something that could make his boyfriend react that way.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, leaping across the room to grab something Blaine couldn't see before returning to bed and holding the giant-eyed dog stuffed animal to Blaine's face. "He was watching us the whole time! He saw us" he lowered his voice to almost a whisper "having sex."

Blaine stared at him. "It's a stuffed animal."

Kurt gasped, coving the dog's ears with his hands. "Don't say that! Great, not along with psychosexual therapy-"

"Kurt-"

"He also needs emotional consoling from what you said!" he squealed, hugging the puppy to his chest like it was a child.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"You're so weird." Blaine choked out during giggles.

"But it made you feel better, didn't it?" Kurt prompted, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine blinked at him amazedly. How did Kurt always know how to cheer him up? "Yes, it did." He admitted. He leaned in a kissed his lover softly, smiling against his mouth.

"We really do need to get dressed though. I think I'd die of embarrassment if Cooper walked in on us naked."

Blaine just laughed.

**XxXxX**

**AN: There to go! Hope you enjoyed that cracktastic nonsense! **

**Oh, and the thing with the stuffed animal watching them is from my ex-girlfriend (I still like her, but shh!) who used the same method to cheer me up, only with my cat and 'making out' instead of 'having sex'. It worked-seriously, I wasn't nervous or scared anymore after that!**


	16. Chapter 15: Saturday Night Gleever

_Chapter 15: Saturday Night Glee-ver_

**AN: I went into the episode thinking I'd hate it and came out loving it. I'm impressed-they did an album while keeping up with real emotional drama and things people honestly worry about. It's like season 1 with a higher budget!**

**RANDOM COMMENT: My English teacher (he's the best teacher I've ever had) wears bowties and dress shirts every day and today he wore THE SAME OUTFIT Blaine did in the beginning of the episode. No joke. It was awesome.**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

**XxXxX**

"How did you know you wanted to be on Broadway?"

Kurt peaked an eye open, glancing down at Blaine's face from where the other boy's head was situated on his lap. Blaine's honey eyes were wide and curious and, despite the fact that he now knew of Blaine's unfortunate love for disco, Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I've never really talked about it, have I?" Kurt mused, more to himself than his lover. It was strange-no one had really asked him _why_ he wanted to be on Broadway before, he'd just said that's what he'd wanted to do and everyone either nodded along or scoffed. He hadn't really talked to anyone about it, not even Rachel-though with how wrapped up in her own affairs Rachel was, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"I guess I first knew when I was a little kid and my mom and I watched _The Sound of Music _for the first time. I may not have understood all the complexities of the story at that point, but singing along with Maria and the von Trapps was kind of like my escape from the world. I never really had any friends as a kid-people seemed too inherently realize I was different and stayed away. I would pretend I was there with them and that we all got to have a happy ending.

"Then my mom died, and it became a way to block out what had happened. I could still hear her singing along with me if I tried hard enough. My dad seemed to realize what was happening, and he told me that there were more musicals like that, and about how people got paid to escape into that fantasy world every day. It was like a dream come true.

"So I researched and found all the classics. I always used _Wicked _to pretend I was as amazing as Elphaba and that my differences made me better, not worse than everyone else when the bullying started. When someone called me a girl or a fag I used _Victor/Victoria. _I used something different for each situation, and I always made me feel like I was fabulous and that no one could touch me.

"Being able to actually _live _that and inspire kids to keep trying and convince them they were never alone, like Broadway did for me, well… just the thought makes me smile."

Kurt blushed brightly. "Sorry-that was probably a lot longer than you were expecting."

"Yes," Blaine admitted, tangling his fingers with the older boy's from where they were resting on Blaine's chest. "But you know how much I love your spontaneity, and that story was really inspiring."

Kurt smiled down at him, noticing that he'd been running his fingers threw Blaine's hair the whole time. Huh. It was almost like it was a natural reaction now. The thought warmed Kurt's heart.

"What about you, baby?" Kurt wondered. "What's your story?"

Blaine shrugged a little, turning so he could nuzzle into Kurt's stomach. "Mine's not as beautiful as yours…"

Kurt snorted, prodding Blaine's back a little with the hand that had previously been soothing the smaller boy's curls. Blaine sat up, frowning, no doubt wondering why Kurt was no longer allowing him to use his lap as a pillow, before he realized what Kurt was doing and his whole face lit up, unleashing a slew of butterflies in Kurt's stomach.

Once Kurt had properly adjusted himself so he was lying on his back, Blaine immediately fell on top of him and grinned into Kurt's neck as the senior wrapped him in his arms.

"Don't _ever_ sell yourself short, Blaine Anderson," Kurt chided. "No matter what you say it will _always_ be interesting to me, even if it _is_ about something as outdated and mundane as disco."

Blaine mock pouted, propping his chin up so Kurt could see his face. Kurt really wanted to kiss his pouty lips-they were like an offering, it seemed like it's be a sin not to _kiss_ them. "I thought you _liked_ disco after this weak." How one man could be so undeniably adorable and sexy at the same time was a mystery to Kurt.

"Correction, I liked the _suit_. The style of music is another story entirely." Kurt explained absently, finally giving in and pressing his lips to his lovers, lingering longer than he intended. He raised an eyebrow after pulling away. "But you're deflecting."

Blaine huffed, pushing his face back against Kurt's shoulder again. "Fine. But as I said, mine's just the generic, boring old answer. Preforming is what I love to do, so I want to do it. It's something I'm really good at-if what they say is true-and it gives me a chance to prove that I can be great."

Kurt made an interested hum in the back of his throat. "And you _are_ great." Kurt agreed, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "You are prefect and wonderful and so _beautiful_, especially when you sing."

Blaine raised himself up so his hands were resting on either side of Kurt's head, supporting him as he hovered his upper body above his boyfriend's. Loose curls hung delicately over his forehead as his hazel eyes glowed spectacularly. Kurt hadn't been lying, Blaine really was beautiful. Kurt's breath hitched at the sight, leaning up so languidly kiss him, their tongues lazily dancing as they reiterated themselves with the unique taste and feel of their lover's mouth.

"I love you." Kurt breathed against his lips.

"I love you too. I know you'll make all your dreams come true."

Kurt laughed happily, pecking Blaine's lips, unable to stop himself, before replying "You will too. We'll be that famous couple that no one wants to break up because it's so apparent we're in love."

Blaine smiled, stealing another kiss from the boy below him. "When I move to New York, and you still want me, right?" Blaine asked, insecurity creeping into his voice.

Kurt kissed away the doubt on Blaine's face, leaving them both breathless. "I'll always want you, Blaine."


	17. Chapter 16: Dance with Somebody

**AN: …Scheduled make-out sessions…? (Bursts out laughing) Oh, Blainers…**

**READ THIS PART: Let's say **_**Dance with Somebody**_** was a few weeks after **_**Saturday Night Glee-ver**_**, because not only would that make sense in canon (Kurt and Blaine danced together at the end and seemed perfectly content with their close dance proximity and not like a Blainers whose been scheduling make-outs) and with the last chapter of this story.**

**Besides, my darling insecure little Blaine now reflects canon Blaine, as I knew he would ;)**

**Enjoy~**

_Chapter 16: Dance with Somebody_

"Keep your eyes closed!"

Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly, even if his companion couldn't see it. "Kurt, you _blindfolded_ me; I can't see regardless of if my eyes are open or not."

Blaine jumped when there was a sudden pressure on his thigh-Kurt's hand, he realized-causing his boyfriend to laugh melodically. "Just humor me, baby." the older boy chastened, giving his thigh a loving squeeze before pulling away, leaving Blaine, once again, in total darkness and solitude except for the constant rumbling of the car as they drove.

Blaine groped to his side, attempting to grab his lover's hand. He ended up grabbing Kurt's bicep, but the blue eyed boy quickly moved to tangle their fingers together, understanding what Blaine wanted.

Blaine sighed happily, leaning towards Kurt until his head was resting on his shoulder. "If we get into a car crash, I'm holding you fully responsible." Kurt warned, but Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

Blaine grinned, drifting off into a well-earned sleep.

**XxXxX**

Blaine was shaken awake by a gentle hand, breaking through the first real amount of sleep he'd gotten in weeks.

The first thing he noticed was that the blindfold had been taken off him.

He opened his eyes slowly, beaming when he saw his boyfriend's beautiful eyes staring back at him. "You're eyes are the most magical things I've ever seen." He whispered, earning a delighted trill from Kurt and a lingering kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay here now that you've finally granted me unscheduled access to your mouth," Kurt grinned slightly. "We're here, and we kind of have reservations."

Blaine blinked at him. "But we just made up yesterday, how can you have reservations?"

Kurt shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt. Once Blaine saw what was happening he rushed out of the car in record time so he could open Kurt's door before the older boy could do it himself.

Kurt laughed a little under his breath, but he didn't try to disguise the large smile on his lips. Blaine felt a swell of happiness knowing that _he_ was the one who caused that smile, not some stupid guy Kurt had met at 'Between the Sheets' (most likely the most unfortunately named music store ever).

They linked hands and Kurt led them towards the restaurant.

Blaine finally took the time to look at the building to find that it was _huge_ and probably very expensive. It had a fountain in the front and one-way glass walls and an overall ornamental air about it.

Now he could see why Kurt had made him wear a suit.

He heard Kurt laugh next to him. "Don't worry; it's not as intimidating as it looks."

Blaine gave him skeptical look, not believing him for a second.

"Rachel's dads recommended it," Kurt explained. "It's fancy, but not overly expensive-it's owned by Leroy's best friend from collage, who's gay and opened the restaurant for couples-like us-who wouldn't be able to show affection in most public places, especially upscale ones like this.

"So, now we can eat nice food and slow dance in a public setting without worrying about what some ignorant idiot might say."

**XxXxX**

Their actual meal-which was amazing-consisted of lighthearted talk about _Vogue_ and music and stories about annoying fellow classmates. They never delved into a deeper topic, and if they were on the edge of it one of them would quickly change the discussion to something more pleasant.

Once they had eaten, Kurt stood and made his way over to Blaine's chair, holding a hand out for him. "My I have this dance?" he asked, indicating the surprisingly large amount of couples-gay and straight-currently on the large wooden space saved for dancing, a live band playing softly in the background.

"Only if I can have the next one," Blaine consented, taking his boyfriend's hand.

It was a liberating feeling, being able to dance with someone you love and not have to agonize over if someone would see and bodily harm you for expressing your feelings.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure which of them was leading half the time, but they somehow made it work without stepping on or pushing each other.

It was amazing. He felt like he could do anything when he and Blaine danced like that, like there was nothing that could bring them down. This must've been what Elphaba felt like when she sang _Defying Gravity._

"Is being my boyfriend really that horrible that you thought you had to get attention from another guy?" Blaine wondered, slowing their dance into more of a pathetic sway so they could talk properly.

Kurt sighed. Blaine was looking at him with his huge golden eyes, like a giant puppy who had no idea why you were yelling at it. He could never resist those eyes. "No, it's not. I mean, I don't really care all that much if you get all the solos-your voice is _amazing_, and watching you preform is a highlight of any day. And _usually_ you send me the _cutest _texts and always make me feel so loved, but…

"That night, a couple weeks ago, when I woke up and you weren't there, I got scared because you _always _wake up after me, so I ran downstairs to check on you to find that you'd made breakfast, which was sweet and all, but then you made me sit on the other side of the dining room table, and that table is a big as my bedroom. And you always stilted our conversations and wouldn't make eye contact, and then you kicked me out after we were done eating.

"I thought maybe you were just stressed, so I let it go. Then when I came over after school I went to kiss you and you turned away. And I kept trying to show some form of affection, but you kept ignoring me until 5:00 when you 'let me' kiss you for _a few minutes_. And it went on like that for days!

"I thought you weren't in love with me anymore. You were borderline ignoring me! I thought you no longer found me attractive! And when I met Chandler, he actually paid attention to me and I saw that little spark in his eyes that I hadn't seen in yours for weeks and-and-"

Kurt hiccupped, cut off by his tears. He hadn't meant to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Blaine; honestly, he was just so _hurt_ and _confused _by how his boyfriend had been acting that he felt lost.

Kurt may have Burt, and Rachel, and Mercedes, and the rest of the Glee kids to support him, but without Blaine it wasn't worth it. When he couldn't hold Blaine in his arms or lay there with him and talk about the future he just felt… _alone._

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, kissing away the taller boy's tears as they streamed down his face. "I am _so_ sorry, Kurt; I love you, and I never intended for you to feel unloved I just… We haven't slept in different beds in _months_, Kurt, and I couldn't sleep without you. I was trying to prepare myself for sleeping alone and not being able to kiss you or…

"But that's not an excuse for making you feel that way Kurt-you're always so confident and brave and knowing I damaged that kills me. It's just… you're all I have."

Kurt understood. He knew that Blaine's insecurities sometimes got the best of him-he just never thought the smaller boy would take it so far as to ignore him completely. It stung that after all he had tried to do Blaine still doubted that he'd always have Kurt. It was all those idiots that hurt Blaine in the past that made him this way, Kurt knew, but he still couldn't help but feel disappointed in Blaine and in himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine started, breaking the silence. "Are we okay?" he asked tentatively, like Kurt was going to go running in the opposite direction after Blaine's confession.

Kurt smiled at him, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him up into a searing kiss. He licked into the younger's mouth until he was sagged against Kurt's body, his lips swollen and red. _God_, he had missed this. He missed the taste of Blaine lingering on the back of his tongue, he missed Blaine's disheveled, blissed out looks. "We're okay." He said against the short boy's lips, his voice breathy. "And we're going to be okay when I move to New York, too."

**XxXxX**

They exchanged soft kisses, tasting tears on one another's pallets

"I'm sorry"'s were whispered against skin as it was exposed, a gentle press of lips on sensitive, hidden places.

Nothing was hurried or lustful. This wasn't about getting off or re-exploring each other after so long-it wasn't even about showing physical love. This was about reassurance and a promise-a promise that no matter what they'd give themselves this completely to the other man, and only him. It was a promise of forever and happiness. It was a promise of never letting distance change them.

The way they made love that night was more sacred and trusting than any other. The connection always felt real, or course, but this was on a completely different level.

This was eternal.

When they both came down from their highs, panting "I love you"'s into each other's mouths, neither could imagine a more perfect moment.

They weren't just 'Kurt and Blaine'; they were one heart, beating in the constant, never ending rhythm of their perfect love.


	18. Chapter 17: Choke

**AN: WARNING! This AN is opinionated and may offended hard-core Rachel fans. Skip to the actual story if you love the Berry.**

**Kurtsie's audition was beautiful! Really, best performance in a long time. It was so HIM and showed off his flexibility and was sexy and adorable all at once-perfection.**

**I sympathize with Rachel though; I have gone into an audition knowing the song and being calm and confident and then screwed up when it actually started.**

**But let's be honest-she wouldn't have gotten in anyway. Rachel sings and cries wonderfully, but she can't dance and put in as much character as Kurt. That boy was born for Broadway! Lea Michele was too, but Rachel just... wasn't.**

**Am I the only one who noticed Blaine acts like a bro around the guys, and then like a confident, dapper, son-of-a-bitch around the Warblers, and then has no filter around Kurt? Is that just me? Am I insane? Probably.**

**Poor Beastie. Made me cry so hard, especially the end. :'(**

_Chapter 17: Choke_

Blaine stepped through the door, taking a deep breath. The air was slightly musty, but the underlying scent of the same cleaner Kurt used and the older boy's perfume made a grin spread across his face.

It was strange being here without Kurt. It felt like there was a huge hole in the small building where his boyfriend should be standing. It was far too quiet without him, much too tired looking.

Blaine sighed, flopping down on the couch, allowing the empowered smell Kurt left behind to wash over him.

So there it was-Kurt was as horrible as gone. Blaine was proud of him; Kurt was so talented and special that he deserved every bit of praise he got, but still, it was one step closer to him leaving…

Blaine huffed, pressed his face into a pillow.

None of them got it. Not really. Not even Tina, whose boyfriend was also leaving. Tina had _friends_ here, Tina had a _family_ here.

Sure, Blaine had the guys, but he was always a tad uncomfortable around them. He liked guy stuff like sports and he had played a videogame or two, but he was constantly on edge. He felt like if he let his, well, for lack of a better word, _gay_ show around them they would shun him.

Was the fear irrational? Maybe, but he couldn't take the risk. He had been himself at his old school and they had beat him up, he had been himself around the Warblers and they had thrown a slushie in his face, he had tried to be himself at the beginning of the year and everyone ignored him. So now that he actually had friends again he was playing it safe.

And then there was Blaine's family. His parents wouldn't so much as look at him and when they did it was awkward and uncomfortable. Especially his father, who would take one look at his cloths or hair and snort in disgust. Cooper still ignored his existence most of the time, unless it was to talk about an audition or movie roll Cooper had gotten. He still felt like a stranger in his own home. Need he go on?

He knew-or at least, he thought he knew-that he'd still have Kurt while he was at New York and afterwards, but it wasn't the same as Kurt being with him every day. It could never be the same.

Did Kurt ever have thoughts like that? When the excitement of going to New York and getting into his dream school wore off a little, was Blaine the first thing on his mind?

The curly haired boy had never really asked before. It was strange, yet oddly comforting to think of Kurt having the same dependent thoughts about him.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he immediately turned to face his lover as he entered the small cabin, shrugging as his coat as he went. Blaine felt his heart start to flutter, just like always.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt started, to busy removing one of his many layers to notice Blaine had stood and was making his way over to him. "Rachel was cry-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, sliding their tongues together sensually, swallowing a moan that slipped from his boyfriend's perfect pink lips. He un-tucked Kurt's shirt and slip his hands under so he could caress the prominent hip-bones under the milky white skin, sighing into Kurt's mouth at the skin-to-skin contact.

When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled apart, breathing into each other's mouths.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked breathlessly against his lips. "Not that I'm complaining."

Blaine chuckled, nuzzling Kurt's nose with his. "Can't I kiss my amazing boyfriend?"

Kurt got a strange expression on his face, than wrapped Blaine in a hug, pressing the short boy's face to his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, baby, kissing you, holding you, talking to you…"

Blaine clutched his hips so hard he was sure it must have been painful, but he didn't really care and it seemed Kurt didn't either. "I'll miss you too."

"I can't believe I'm going to NYADA, though." Kurt squeaked, his voice raiding pitch with excitement.

Blaine smiled, taking a deep breath at Kurt's collar. "I knew you would."

Kurt sighed happily, running a hand through Blaine's curls, freeing them from the gel. "I love you, baby"

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 18: Promasaurus

_Chapter 18: Prom-asaurus_

**XxXxX**

**AN: This whole author's note will be a rant about Blaine's hair, so if you don't care or just want to read the story, do so.**

**What. The. Fuck. How has Kurt not seen Blaine's hair curly? I would except that Kurt was the only one to see it, but not that he'd never... They've had sex for flying-spaghetti-monster's sake! Wouldn't it have **_**at least mostly**_** come out then? Plus, they've been dating for over a year now, how has this not happened before!**

**I understand, Blaine hides behind his gel because he's insecure about himself, and that's adorable and realistic and all, but he and Kurt sing "**_**Fucking Perfect**_**" to each other-**_**excuse me**_** for thinking that implied they had seen ALL OF EACH OTHER and loved it!**

**They wouldn't even have to change the story if Kurt had seen it-it'd show the same character development and depth because Blaine finally trusts enough and has enough courage to show this part of himself in front of the public. Having Kurt NEVER have seen Blaine's hair before is just stupid and illogical! In fact, I think it **_**takes away**_** from the development because it made it seem like Blaine was doing it for Kurt instead of himself; if Kurt had seen it they could use it as Blaine becoming more confident around **_**people**_**, but now it just seems like he's more confident around **_**Kurt **_**instead of **_**everyone**_**…**

**PM me if you have a counter argument, because I'd really like to know why this happened.**

**BUT, I loved that they made his hair purposefully messier than it should be so it was like 'Blaine' instead of 'Darren'. Although, that prom picture they took was **_**totally**_** Darren and Chris-making silly faces and hanging off the dinosaur like ninjas… that was completely the actors, lol. I can just picture them off-screen discussing it…**

_**Sigh**_**. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: I don't know why you are reading this if you are opposed, but this chapter contains Top!Kurt. Before I saw the episode, I was honestly planning on Blaine topping, but after I actually saw Prom-asaurus it just seemed to work better if Kurt topped. That, and I'm a wee bit obsessed with Top!Kurt ;)**

**XxXxX**

"Kurt," Blaine whined, voice completely wrecked.

"Hm?" the boy in question responded, his voice calm and even as through he wasn't fisting the shorter male's cock in smooth, practiced strokes.

Blaine ground back against Kurt's crotch, pleased when the man behind him gave a high pitched keen. "Too many clothes" he panted, letting his head fall back against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt hummed in agreement, taking his hand from Blaine's pants to push them around his ankles, the top half of his suit quickly fallowing.

Blaine shivered as his skin was exposed, moaning softly when Kurt began to suck harshly at the spot just beneath his ear, sure to leave a large bruise in the morning.

As soon as the taller male's mouth was off him Blaine spun around, making quick work of the top half of Kurt's ensemble, nipping at the perfect paleness of his chest as it was exposed. Blaine held Kurt's hips as he ran his broad tongue over one of Kurt's bright pink nipples. He smiled when Kurt mewled and clutched at his curls, holding Blaine's mouth in place as the taller boy's hips jerked at the action.

Blaine pinched the neglected bud while sucking the one his mouth was over, letting Kurt's moans wash over him. Knowing that he, Blaine Anderson, with his stupid curly hair and whining and obliviousness could make someone as amazing ad Kurt fall apart so easily made his heart jump happily.

A surprised gasp fell from Blaine's lips as he was yanked up by his curls into a searing kiss. Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth, devouring a moan as if tore from Blaine's throat.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's pants while the lager male tugged deliciously on his hair, making him arch against him. Only Kurt could take one of his biggest insecurities and use it to make Blaine feel loved.

He pushed his boyfriend's pants fully off as he fell back onto the mattress, gasping when Kurt's underwear clad erection brushed his own bare one.

Kurt pulled their lips apart with a wet sound, leaving then both panting in each other's mouths. "You have no right to feel insecure about anything." Kurt whispered, pressing their lips together chastely. He started to rut their hips together, both of them moaning at the much needed friction.

"You're so damn beautiful, Blaine Anderson," Kurt bit out, licking at Blaine's Adams apple gently before nibbling the sensitive skin. The contrasting sensations made Blaine's cock twitch against Kurt's, a whine coming out of his mouth before he could try to stop it.

"You're so strong, but you somehow manage to look like a giant puppy at the same time. You are so _pretty_, too, it's not fair." Kurt continued, pulling down his own boxers. Blaine stated at Kurt's flushed cock hungrily as it was freed, licking his lips subconsciously.

Kurt laughed, high and breathy, his control visibly slipping. "Do you want me to fuck you, beautiful? Stretch your pretty little hole until you scream?"

Oh, _God_. Blaine had never thought he'd be into dirty talk of any kind, but when Kurt said that he nearly lost it. He had always had problems with how he looked, and every time Kurt contradicted him he felt a surge of courage and love and _want._

"_Please,_ Kurt..."

Kurt smiled down at him, pecking him lovingly on the forehead while smoothing a hand through Blaine's unruly curls. "Okay"

Kurt fingered him gently, taking care never to hit the smaller male's prostate, which drove Blaine mad.

"_Kurt,_" he whined brokenly. "Hurry up, or at least touch me"

Kurt swatted Blaine's had away from where it's been creeping towards his cock, giving him a teasing smile and saying "Good things come to those who wait."

Blaine groaned, shamelessly fucking himself back onto Kurt's fingers. He tried to shift the angle but Kurt was persistent in not giving him what he wanted-_needed_. Blaine loved and hated it.

Kurt pulled his fingers out completely, electing a pathetic whimper from Blaine. "Shh," he cooed, covering his cock with lube while stroking Blaine's thigh. "Almost, baby"

When Kurt finally entered him, Blaine sobbed with relief. The feeling of rightness and care he felt with Kurt had finally amplified into pure urgency to have Kurt love him the way only Kurt could-to make him forgot about his doubts and fears and just make him feel like he was worth something.

"Ready," Blaine choked out, fisting the sheets beneath him as Kurt began to move.

Kurt seemed to be trying to make up for torturing Blaine before by pounding into his pleasure spot repeatedly while tugging harshly on Blaine's curls as they bounced in time with the hard trusts.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned, all thought erased from his mind except his need to be like this forever and _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

Kurt pressed their lips together sloppily, though at this point it was more panting than kissing.

"So tight, Blaine, so good" Kurt keened, moving the hand not pulling Blaine hair to jerk him with Kurt's trusts.

White flooded Blaine's vision and he wailed Kurt's name, coming in hot spurts between them.

Kurt fallowed soon after, the feel of him coming in Blaine's ass making the younger man's cock attempt to get hard.

Kurt collapsed on his chest, panting and sweating as they both came down from their highs.

Blaine allowed himself to stare at the beautiful boy resting against him whose manhood was still buried in him. He looked like he was made of moonlight-all pale and long and beautiful. It was a breathtaking sight.

"I love you," Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's forehead sweetly.

"I love you too, beautiful." Kurt whispered, removing himself slowly from Blaine, the sensitivity becoming too much. He sighed and snuggled into his lover's chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, angel" Blaine whispered. He froze immediately afterwards. He had never called Kurt that before, though to him it was true, Kurt was his own personal angel in looks and actions. He didn't know what Kurt thought of the nickname, but it seemed he didn't need to worry about it; his angel had already fallen asleep.

**XxXxX**

The next morning was spent making pancakes, flirting, and watching bad Sunday morning television. It was perfect.

It was domestic and loving and something Kurt had honestly given up hope of ever having not so long ago. But here he was, he and his perfect boyfriend acting like a married couple-not an old married couple either; a genuine, young, happy couple in love.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped, nearly knocking Blaine from his lap. Once they had watched half an episode of some home design show Kurt didn't care to remember the name of Blaine had dozed off, and as far as Kurt had known the boy was still sound asleep in his lap. Apparently not.

"What is it, baby?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through Blaine's dark hair. GaGa did he love Blaine's curls-no matter how unruly they could get, they were so adorable and sexy and _Blaine_ that it didn't matter.

"Do you think people will treat me differently? You know, now that they know about…" he gestured helplessly to his hair, as through it was some giant monster that took root on top of his head and wouldn't leave.

Kurt nuzzled the top of his head, pacing a soft kiss there. "Honestly, I don't think anyone will care either way. Besides, I love your curls."

Blaine huffed, his lower lip sticking out into a pout. Kurt might have laughed if he knew Blaine didn't have such serious problem with his hair. Blaine had explained how his father had always insulted his hair, and then the kids at his old school immediately did the same. The gel was like a security blanket that Blaine used to protect himself from the world, and not having it was terrifying to the smaller boy.

"If you promise to beat up anyone who says something will you feel better?" Kurt asked, tugging lightly on a loose curl.

Blaine snorted at that. "You would _not_ beat anyone up."

It was Kurt's turn to pout. "Are you saying I'm not macho enough to go all gangster on the school?"

Blaine shook his head, cuddling into Kurt's neck. "Nope, you're just too damn nice, angel"

Kurt felt Blaine freeze in his arms.

"Did you just call me 'angel'?" he asked, stunned. No one had ever called him that before.

"Well, I mean," Blaine muttered, face adorably red. "You are kind of an angel." He said so quietly Kurt almost didn't hear him.

Kurt smiled, tilting his lover's head up for a sweet kiss. "Thank you, beautiful"

Blaine's face split into a massive grin. "I love you, angel. And you're right, if someone makes fun of my hair, I always have you."

"I love you too, beautiful"

**XxXxX**

**AN2: OMG, that was so much cheesier than I thought it'd be, and I apologize. But I kind of love it, so I'm keeping my cheesy ending (to the tune of "Papa Don't Preach") oooooh, I'm gonna keep my ending oh-oh-oh-oh!**


	20. Chapter 19: Props

_Chapter 19: Props_

**XxXxX**

**AN: I am aware that there were two episodes last night, but this-in my opinion, because it is near and dear to my heart-needed to happen after Props and before Nationals. There is a separate chapter for Nationals after this :)**

**PS. Kurt probably enjoys Jersey Shore, but I think that show is the definition of trashy, so because I am the author I'm going to pretend Kurt dislikes it too.**

**XxXxX**

Kurt didn't understand how people could be so ignorant. Even people who it seemed should be accepting and helpful still judged and tried to make him into something he wasn't.

He wasn't a girl. He didn't identify as a girl, and the thought of dressing in drag made him cringe. Not that he wasn't fine with people who were like that, but that wasn't who he was.

He was a countertenor, sure, and sometimes he wore a sweater or a hat that was in the woman's section (come on, they were in _Ohio_, it's not like there were many clothing stores that catered to the fashionable young man), and he enjoyed mocking the first-grade-drop-outs who managed to get on television, but that didn't mean he didn't love being a guy. He was comfortable in his own skin and had no qualms with his muscles or his thin waist or his... man-bits (hey, just because he's comfortable with sex and dirty-talking doesn't mean he has to be comfortable with the word 'penis', okay?)

Why did people see him as a girl? He was born gay, not trans, and he liked his guy cloths, even though they were extremely fashionable.

_'I though you would understand_,' _'For you, of all people, to get down on me for that'_.

What made anyone think he would understand any sexuality but his own? The concept of being a girl born as a man or vice versa was completely lost on him, and why straight boys and lesbians liked breasts and curves confused him beyond all belief, but everyone somehow thought because he was gay and had a high pitched voice he should understand the feelings of _every_ non-straight person on the planet. Well, news flash, he didn't.

He was Kurt Hummel and he knew exactly who he was. Why did that instantly make him the symbol of everyone who was different?

He didn't mean to be harsh, but that's how it was. Why was he expected to understand everything when no one understood that?

"Kurt?"

He started at the voice. When had...?

"Are you alright, angel?"

Kurt turned up from where he was curled on the floor, looking into concerned honey eyes.

Blaine was there. His Blaine. His beautiful curly haired prince. The person who loved and accepted and understood him unconditionally. The love of his life.

So what if some people pressured him or thought he was something he wasn't? This wonderful, _amazing_ man loved him for exactly who he was.

Kurt smiled up at his lover and said honestly "I'm perfect."


	21. Chapter 20: Nationals

_Chapter 20: Nationals_

**XxXxX**

**AN: The last one before 'Goodbye'-sniff. Judging by the promos that episode will make me sob. I hope it lives up to my expectations.**

**I was thinking, since I love this story so much and it is very near and dear to my heart that I could make a sequel about Klaine over the Summer while Kurt's in New York and Blaine's stuck in Ohio? It may just be a one-shot or multi-chaptered, I'm not sure yet, but what do you think? Should I do it? Would anyone read it?**

**Obviously there's no Glee over the summer, so it'd be fueled by my imagination alone, but does that idea interest anyone? **

**BTW, who else noticed that all the couples got a cute little couple-y thing when they got to McKinley after winning Nationals BUT Klaine. What that? I need Klaine to live!**

**Enjoy :D**

**XxXxX**

They did it. They won.

All that hard work had paid off. They could now leave high school with an accomplishment on their backs other than not giving into bullies.

Leaving high school…

Blaine sighed softly, clutching Kurt's hands from where his own rested above them.

Kurt was leaving. It had always been there-always looming over his head like the constant evil thing that seemed to make his life worse at every opportunity. But now a few reassuring words from Kurt about staying together and loving him wouldn't put him at ease because Kurt was graduating _next week_. Then he would go to New York be _gone_, hundreds of miles away.

Blaine wouldn't be able to hold him or be held by him or sing with him or even properly _talk _to him. Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew what would happen.

They'd try to stay in touch, at first, but then things would keep piling up and eventually they'd break off contact all together. Maybe one day Kurt would remember he existed and give him a call, but the conversation would be short, stilted, fake.

New York and Broadway were Kurt's _dreams_-the things he used to help him sleep at night and keep him going and reminded him of his mom. He couldn't be bothered to remember a little annoying thing like Blaine.

Sure, Kurt _said_ he would always love him and put him before anything else, but Blaine knew better.

He trusted Kurt completely-Kurt was the only one he trusted with anything, really; he just knew that he would be ostracized in the wake of Kurt's dreams-not intentionally of course, but still.

"What's wrong, baby? You usually sleep like a rock after sex" Kurt breathed against the back of his neck, tightening his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine closed his eyes and savored the feeling of comfort, knowing it would be gone soon, knowing soon he'd be alone again, just like always, because he wasn't worth someone loving him as much of Kurt loved him.

He tucked himself back into the larger boy, letting himself pretend that this could be forever, that they would be the one high-school romance to make it.

"Nothing, I'm just… worried about school work and Glee and-"

"Blaine," Kurt said with a warning edge to his voice. "If you don't tell me the truth I will stop spooning you and you will be cold the rest of the night"

Blaine chuckled a bit, Kurt's adorableness pulling him momentarily from his funk.

He turned in the brunette's arms, shifting so he could nuzzle into Kurt's collarbone when faced with it. Kurt's hummed slightly and petting a few curls on Blaine's head. The calming effect of Kurt's arm still around him, his scent, and his hands in his hair, once again proving to Blaine that he didn't need to be insecure about it, was instantaneous.

"Can we talk about it later?" Blaine asked quietly, wiggling his arms free so he could sloppily arrange them around Kurt's neck. "I'm tired." He yawned to punctuate his point, blinking sleepily up Kurt.

He knew Kurt's weaknesses, one of them being when Blaine was acting sleepy and cuddled up to him. It wasn't exactly manipulating to use that to his advantage-he really was tired-and it was the only way he could think of to get Kurt to drop it, at least until morning.

Blaine really didn't want to have Kurt promise him things and say he loved him when he knew he would end up bitter and alone at the end. His parents hated him, Cooper ignored him (he was slightly better, but not much), the Warblers were better, but they had still nearly blinded him, and the New Directions were splitting up with graduation, too. It was his destiny to end up alone; it was what everyone told his his whole life.

"Okay, baby," Kurt consented, dropping a sweet kiss on top of Blaine's head. "But we _will _talk about what's bothering you-_especially_ if it's my graduation."

Kurt said it with such certainty. Blaine realized Kurt already knew the basics of what was on his mind.

But they'd talk about that later.


	22. Chapter 21: Goodbye

_Chapter 21: Goodbye_

**XxXxX**

**AN: Kurt's narration in the beginning started me on crying, then I finally stopped when Burt started dancing, then I was completely stoic for the Klaine scene, then Kurt made that speech in the choir room and I was a WRECK! Really-so beautiful!**

**Kurt taught me how to be myself and I watched him grow and come into himself. He's not only an amazing singer and absolutely adorable-he's brave and always takes the high road and is intelligent and loving and comforting. I watched him become a man. He is an inspiration. He will be with me forever in my heart 3**

**Kind of a dick move for the schools to only tell them if they got in a day or two before they planned to go to NY though-what if they already had an apartment leased?**

**HOW THE FUCK DID KURT NOT GET IN! THAT BITCH LOVED HIS AUDITION? HE IS SO MUCH MORE TALENTED AND UNIQUE THAN RACHEL! There are a million Rachel's, but one fabulous countertenor that good at acting and dancing and singing. Kurt was so much better than her! I mean, what is wrong with that school?**

**And am I the only one that felt Kurt should've gone to New York anyway? I mean, he can work towards Broadway in his year off (which lots of people do, so him not getting in isn't the end of the world, just illogical). He can get connections! I mean, I understand staying with Blaine, but gosh! Think of your future!**

**Enjoy, and be sure to check out the sequel, "Turning Tears to Roses" about Klaine's summer, coming soon!**

**XxXxX**

Kurt had said 'goodbye' to Rachel at the airport, had sat through a talk with his father, and had even comforted Finn when the tall teen had locked himself in his room, pretending he wasn't crying after he and Rachel fought before she left.

But now he couldn't hold it in anymore, not when Blaine was right in front of him, copper eyes full of concern. Especially not when they were alone.

In hindsight, maybe breaking down as soon as Blaine opened the door to his house wasn't the greatest thing he had ever done, but he couldn't care less. He was wrapped up in the smaller male's arms as he cried, and that's what he'd wanted since he got that damn letter telling him he wasn't good enough, but Rachel was. Rachel was always better.

Kurt knew he couldn't deal with that on his own. He needed Blaine.

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine cooed, running a tentative hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt sobbed into his neck, clutching so tightly to Blaine's back he was surprised Blaine hadn't pushed him away.

"Shh, you'll be okay, Kurt, I'm here, I love you."

Kurt didn't know what it was that set him off, the words or the arm wrapped securely around his waist, but soon he was ranting.

He told Blaine about how he was afraid he'd be stuck in Lima forever-he wasn't talented enough to get into NYADA so he _certainly_ wasn't talented enough for Broadway. He had thought being different made him special, but apparently it just made him a freak who would be forced to do community theater while his best friend got to be a star. He wasn't manly enough to be a leading man, and he would stand out to much in any other role-that's what he deduced, anyway.

He told him about how his father and been comforting and sweet and everything, but in those first few seconds after Kurt told him he hadn't gotten in he had looked _so disappointed_. After all the trouble his dad had gone through to say goodbye and be the best dad he could be, Kurt had to tell him his son was a failure who would be staying indefinitely.

And he confessed that he was afraid Blaine wouldn't want to be with him anymore when he had first found out he hadn't been accepted. Why would Blaine, beautiful, talented, _amazing_ Blaine, want a boyfriend who couldn't even get into college?

Kurt wasn't sure how coherent his ranting was through his sobs, but he felt a lot better now that he had said it.

"_Kurt_," Blaine gasped, tugging him down so they were curled up on the floor, Kurt's head still firmly planted on the side of his neck. "You are _wonderful_! You aren't a freak or untalented or unmanly! You deserve to be in New York more than anyone! You are kind and generous and _gorgeous_, and screw any school that can't see that.

"Your dad is still proud of you and loves you, and the same goes for me. You're amazing, angel"

Kurt's sobs had subsided during his boyfriend's speech, and he had finally calmed down enough to think clearly. He had known what Blaine was saying was true all along; it was just easy to forget with everything that happened. That, and it was always nice to have someone else confirm your worth.

Kurt kissed the side of the curly haired teen's neck as he eased his breathing back under control.

"I don't know why it'd do without you, Blaine Anderson."

"I could say the same thing about you, Kurt Hummel."

**XxXxX**

Blaine was surprised when he opened his eyes and his boyfriend was still curled up on Blaine's side, fast asleep. Normally Blaine was the one to wake up first, and this new development baffled him.

Now he knew why he often woke up with Kurt staring at him. When Kurt was asleep, his gold lashes fanned over his high cheekbones. His skin was completely smooth and calm. He looked like a beautiful porcelain statue, untainted by the world and innocent.

Glasz eyes blinked open slowly, shimmering like gems in the early morning sun. The sight made Blaine gasp.

"Good morning, baby" Kurt said thickly, yawning cutely at the end. He froze, seeming to realize what was happening. "You woke up _before_ me?" he asked incredulously.

Blaine chuckled at the older boy, nuzzling their noses together. "Is that a problem?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "'Course not, I was just surprised."

Blaine smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips.

It may be a horribly selfish feeling, but Blaine was glad Kurt was staying. He knew Kurt was shaken up about it, but he was just happy he didn't have to say goodbye. He got to be with his perfect lover, at least for as long as Kurt would have him. And now they could move to New York together and Kurt wouldn't get bored waiting for him, right?

Unless Kurt got sick of him first or realized how much better he could do...

"Wanna lie in bed all day?" Kurt suggested, petting Blaine's curls sweetly.

Blaine sighed happily, pushing up into the familiar comforting touch.

"That sounds awesome."


	23. Sequel!

**What's up you guys? I'm super excited, are you super excited?**

**So guys, the first chapter of the sequel for this story 'Turning Tears to Roses' was published early this morning (and by that I mean 3AM).**

**I know most people author alerted me to get the story, but I know some people didn't, so I'm putting up this message to tell you, yes, the sequel has arrived!**

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter, and if you haven't yet, tell me what you thought of BtK as well so I can have pointers for TTtR!**

**The chapter names and title of the story are based off of 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet. They'll probably from about this part, because this is my favorite part of the song, lol. But the song is very repetitive, so it's pretty much the whole song, XD**

'_**You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay here broken and naked<br>My love is just waiting  
>To clothe you in crimson roses<strong>_

'_**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is a burning consuming fire**_

'_**No!  
>You'll never be alone!<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<strong>_

'_**No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark'**_


End file.
